


You're an Absolute Doll, Sweetheart

by infectiousKnowledge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beta Read so we don't die like Endermen, Dehumanization, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Self-Discovery, Sex Doll Dream is hilarious, Sex Dolls, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Smut, They are switches btw, This is really just a cute thing, comedic little genius, with a lil bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectiousKnowledge/pseuds/infectiousKnowledge
Summary: Techno has a problem. That problem is a 6ft tall sex doll. He didn't expect it to be alive...."Hi." Techno spoke back to it, watching the doll fiddle with its lime-scented sweater. "Who the hell are you?"That was a loaded question, it was tons of things. "A sex doll." And that was the basic answer.-UPDATES FRIDAYS-
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 321
Kudos: 796





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT. WEEKLY UPDATES POG.  
> PLEASE COMMENT, I LOVE COMMENTS
> 
> Lovely art by  @LenLei_   
> Thank you to my beta reader  Thorn 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not shipping real people and I'm sure as hell not going to force them into a relationship, I'm (mostly) not using real-life characteristics of them, I'm shipping their personas, all this is just for fun, I know that they're just good friends and that's great, let it stay like this. Most of those fanfics are just ideas I've come up with and decide to make them into stories with characters based off of these people and their personas, I really, really don't want them to fuck and/or date, that would be gross.
> 
> If a Big Man himself comes down, slaps me in the face, and calls me a nerd, I'll take this down.

Work. That’s all he did right? Work, go home and work, sleep and dream about work. That last bit was a lie, but might as well have been true. The man stared at the clock, waiting for it to say he could leave. The second it did, he was standing up and taking his work bag with him. 

The California streets weren’t too busy this time of night, but he still needed to wait for the crosswalk light to say it was safe to go across the street. It was a good minute of waiting before it went off, his boots thumping against the painted asphalt and then the smooth concrete.

His apartment building was just a few minutes away from his workplace, and he was always thankful for that fact when the chilling Winter nights were a little too much and he couldn’t help but crave the warm safety of a cup of coffee and a TV show. The door handle for the building was cold and he winced slightly when he pulled it open.

The stairs were easy to come by; he never trusted the elevator. It had broken down with him inside of it before and he always thought to never take it just in case.

The apartment was warm when he opened the door, flicking on the lights to find everything where he left it. There was no reason that it wouldn’t be the same, but he sometimes came home to stray socks lying in the hallway. He blamed it on his habit of leaving his door unlocked sometimes and rowdy children running in.  
  
His bedroom was just as inviting as it always was, if not a little on the warm side.

There was a lump in his bed and he chose to ignore it, instead going for setting his work bag down on the dresser and taking off his black sweater and boots. Whatever was in his bed was completely still and he sat on the edge, stripping off his shirt and jeans too. It was a little early for sleep and he was groaning since he had to get up and grab his computer. He could work on whatever projects he had due.

Time had passed and he found himself a little stressed with his work. He liked keeping himself busy, but sometimes he liked to please himself as his way of relaxing. This was one of those times, late at night with the moon high in the sky. He put his computer back in the bag, shoving it elsewhere for later and falling back on the pillows. His hand slipped up, pulling the covers off of the mound in his bed.  
  
Sometimes his way of pleasing himself made him panicked.

The pinkette stared up at the ceiling, huffing and trying to calm his breathing that was beginning to become erratic. A lifeless body laid next to him- a doll. He immediately took his eyes off freckled shoulders, rubber that acted as a faux-skin. It wore a large pastel green sweater, what it came with originally.

The male wiped sweat off his forehead, covering up the body with the bed sheets again. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Fucking hell." He'd thought about what he'd done.

He'd bought a C-14Y, he'd named a C-14Y, and he'd fucked a C-14Y at least once a week. Other than that, the doll stayed in its box in his closet. It was a safety precaution for if his father or siblings decided to visit him- or anyone else for that matter.

The air-conditioner kicked on at the perfect time, cooling him down. What the hell was he doing with his life.

He owned a sex doll, he named a sex doll, and he fucked the sex doll at least once a week. He just thought that- didn't he.

"Eughhh..." He lifted the covers over his head, but all that did was make it hotter.

The cool air hit him again when he put the sheets back down, sitting up. He could see the outline of the model right next to him, and a hand came up to scratch at the back of his neck.

Was he weird?

It was limp underneath the bed sheets and he put a hand to a flushed cheek. He asked himself the same question he did every time.

What was he doing with his life. 

He had a possible promising career in the literature industry, and yet after a stressed day of his current work being a journalist for the closest news station... He did this shit. He shook his head, taking the sheets off the still model, large green sweater visible. It exposed the perfectly sculpted shoulders dotted with tiny little specks of freckles that matched the cheeks. 

It was bad enough the green sweater complimented emerald eyes, but the fact that just the tops of the dolls thighs were covered by the sweater at the time.

What was he doing- why was he always hesitant. His friends had gotten it for him as a gag gift- he didn't buy it. 

That was the excuse at least.

He slipped a hand over, rolling the doll onto it's back and watching the eyes close. Long blonde lashes- he swallowed roughly. It was a design feature, something that lots of children's dolls could do too. If tilted at a specific angle the eyes would close.

Why was he thinking about that.

He shook his head, grabbing one of the doll’s wrists and guiding it around his shoulder; spreading soft rubber thighs apart to plant himself between them.

The pinkette always hesitated, every single time. Like someone would walk in any moment. They lived alone, they had nothing to fear. 

He sighed, closing his eyes and opening them with a blank expression. He was forcing his worries and panic down to grab the bottle of lube kept in his bedside table drawer.

He shook his head again, popping the lid open and squeezing a decent amount onto his fingers. He applied enough to himself, always hating this part. He could easily back out, but he knew how much he wanted it.

Nothing would stop him, literally, nothing could. His door was locked, his apartment was on the third story so people couldn't just look in through his window- even then it was covered by curtains.

He huffed, lifting up the bottom of the doll's sweater slightly and lifting one leg up. They weighed literally nothing and a lubed finger circled the entrance of the literal toy.

It was always embarrassing. Every single time. It caused a flush to come to his cheeks when his hands slid across the soft rubber, the surface devoid of any imperfections.

There wasn't a single bit that was out of place, nothing messed up. The people that made these took pride in their craft. He shook his head like he had so many times already, gently pressing into the doll.

It was strange, just slightly too tight. Not enough to be impossible to move in, but enough for a comfortable squeeze. 

He always started out slow, as if it was a person; as if he was practicing. It was embarrassing, but it felt good, moaning low into the neck of the doll. He bit at the rubber, his teeth never leaving marks. Though the skin was soft and squishy, it was incredibly strong.

He kept his eyes closed, buried to the hilt and face in the spot where the doll's neck met its shoulder.

"Fucking hell..."

He stayed there, forgetting how long it'd been. It was honestly just nice to be there. To pretend he was with someone else. To use their shoulder as a pillow. 

If he closed his eyes he could force himself to believe it, trailing kisses up the doll's jawline. Yeah, he could force himself to believe he was truly lying in bed with a lover and not an actual object.

An actual fuck toy.

He picked his thrusting back up, giving up being soft with the doll and just seeking release at this point. That's all it was about. The doll couldn't cuddle with him intimately, it couldn't really cuddle at all. It could just lay there, lifeless as always, and take it up the ass.

He eventually came inside the doll, waiting a good minute before slowly pulling out and watching his semen leak out and onto his bed sheets. He covered his eyes with his hands, grabbing a tissue and dotting gently at the doll's hole. 

He was less embarrassed now that it was over again, laying down next to the doll that was now full. He'd clean it out in a few minutes, act like nothing happened.

It was his little cycle.

It was after he'd calmed down slightly and stopped sweating, that he lifted the doll bridal style. He was always careful to never dirty it's sweater, one less thing he had to clean.

He set a towel on top of the toilet and propped the doll up on top of that. He wet a washcloth and gently dabbed at the doll's entrances, keeping it's legs slightly spread to do so. He had the recommended cleaning procedure memorized.

That made him weird, didn't it.

He just shook his head to dismiss the thought, gently stripping the doll of its sweater to wipe it down everywhere else. It was to be cleaned all over at least monthly. He set himself on bi-monthly.

The sweater went back on, his face flushed again when he looked in the mirror. What the hell was he doing?

He could see the back of the doll's head in the reflection, dirty-blonde hair that had no business being that soft. The doll slipped to the side somewhat, big and bright-green doe eyes opening back up to the world.

The pinkette shook his head, picking the doll up again and throwing the rag in the laundry bin as he passed. Laundry was to be done that night; kill two birds with one stone.

The doll's eyes had closed again while being held, the man stopping in the doorway of his bedroom to sigh. He had relatives coming over tomorrow, didn't he? He would've facepalmed if his hands weren't already full, but he ended up shaking his head again. It was like a tick, to the right and then the left, solemn and slow or quick and panicked.

He laid the doll back down on his bed, throwing a blanket over it. His feet took him to his drawers to look presentable enough, to the laundry hamper, and then out the door of his apartment. 

He was quick in descending the stairs to the communal area. A whole room with washers and dryers. Sure it was already 10 in the evening, but he could stay up the two hours it would take to wash and then dry.

He dumped everything into the nearest washer and set the cycle, sitting down on a sort of bench-like seating area that was in the room. He realized he forgot to lock the door, but the people that lived here were nice.

He knew he was fine, settling on playing a movie on his phone and writing transcripts in the margin of a newspaper someone had left on a small table.

Something inside his apartment had a different idea, sitting up and brushing itself off. It stretched clothed arms up above its head, slowly moving to stand on slightly wobbly legs. It yawned, putting a hand over its mouth and closing its eyes to walk out of the room.

A dirty-blonde head poked out of the room, looking around; making sure it was alone before walking on into the kitchen. It was still alert, watching the door while it opened the fridge and sighed at the blast of cold air.

Yeah, everything was fine- but it was hot being under the covers nearly all the time. It went and just sat down inside the fridge where there was available space. They smiled, leaning against the side of the cold unit.

"Hell yesssss..." This was better than any of the sex, this was what they could look forward to every week. They wished they could live inside of the fridge sometimes, eyes closing and rubber cheek rubbing against the cold walls.

They froze hearing footsteps in the hallway, sliding their eyes in that direction and huffing. It only relaxed when hearing giggles accompanying the footsteps. The grandchildren of the old woman next door.

They were back to basking in the happiness the fridge provided.

They slowly stood from the fridge, ass cold even if they'd been sitting on part of their sweater. Perfect hands came down and toyed with the hem of the fabric, sighing and closing the fridge door. It walked through the apartment, just to make sure it was completely alone and being relieved to find that it indeed was.

They spread their arms out, speaking to no one in particular- just venting out into the air. "Why does he always have to put a stupid blanket over me- I'm hot, not cold. Heh, literally hot. Cause I'm a fucking sex toy-" They were self-aware, and didn't mind their 'place' in the world. They smacked the side of their hand against their palm rhythmically. "Always with the fucking blanket."

It shook its head, a habit picked up from its owner. They looked down at their bare thighs, sighing. Sometimes they wished they had thigh-highs, that they could just ask for them.

They couldn't ask- that'd blow their cover, that'd show off the fact that they were... Alive, in a way.

They were swaying to no particular beat, just enjoying the time to roam around. Any minute and they'd have to rush back under the covers and go completely still for days on end. This was their break to get all of their need to move out of their system.

Back and forth like a pendulum swinging, its hips snapped from side to side. It clapped its hands, spinning all the way around and striking a short pose. The time for any sort of exercise, although they weren't doing much.

Rubber fingers slipped over rubber cheeks, sliding down to rubber thighs and eventually the carpeted floor of the small hallway between the bedroom and bathroom. They laid on their back, staring up at the ceiling groggily. They didn't sleep, nor did they need sleep- so it was running non-stop just being stuck in place. It was boring, but the sex was great.

Even when their owner had let go of all restraint and nearly broken them- it was still good. They leaned against the doorframe of the bedroom, opening the closet and opening the cover of his box. It stood upright, himself able to stand up in it perfectly with a few inches of room above his head. 

It sighed, fishing through a little pouch that was inside. Outfits it came with- one had thigh-highs. It put them on, posing in front of the mirror on the back of the bedroom door.

Oh yeah, they looked so much better like that. Pastel green with a sliver of pale thigh being shown before covered by midnight stockings.

Fuck they wished the pink-haired fucker would put them on it. They couldn't just leave them on- then their cover could be blown. 

They pouted, stepping out of the socks and putting them back.

They did a once over of the place, making sure the fridge was closed, that their box was closed up and so was the closet. All good things came to an end, just like every other time it went and hopped back onto the bed, rolling over and pulling the blanket up.

They had timed it perfectly, hearing the door open and then close right after.

The pinkette was back, sighing and pocketing his phone to empty the laundry basket on his bed. He started folding everything up and putting it in the drawers, organizing by clothing type. Underwear in the top drawer, socks under that, shirts go in the closet, pants in the bottom drawer.

He huffed, staring at the outline of the doll under the bed sheets and shaking his head. The C-14Y would be going back in it's box that night.

He couldn't have his father seeing Dream- it would... He sighed, heavy and full of emotion. He needed to stop calling it by what he'd impulsively named it.

"Dream." He said it like the thing would answer him. It didn't of course and he never failed to make him feel lonely. That was probably the first time he'd said the name out loud, deciding to go against what he'd already decided. "That's your name. Not C-14Y. It's Dream. Cause uhh-"

God this was cheesy, he was blushing.

"Cause you're such a dreamboat." He shook his head, sighing. "Like a person I'd see in my dreams."

The doll's owner needed to stop, it had started blushing under the covers, things getting slightly hotter. It could deal with sex and with its owner being so incredibly horny.

It could not deal with shit like what was happening though, taking every bit of will to not squeak or something.

"...God, that's so corny. I'm talking to a sex doll. I named a sex doll- I OWN a sex doll." He closed the underwear drawer, holding his head in his hands. Those same three things he’d never let go.

He pulled the blankets back, picking up the doll again and opening the closet. He was able to open the face of the box, a little sort of door to set the doll up in. Little sort of shackles to clip around its wrists to keep its hands up, hits head up, and its waist against the back of the box.

The doll could easily break out of the restraints of course, but it's owner didn't know that. The pinkette just sighed, he was talking to himself now. Maybe that was worse than talking to the sex doll. "What have you done this time, Techno... What sort of weird shit are you into now?"

He shook his head, closing the box and staring into innocent doe eyes before shutting the closet as well. He was quick to sit back on his bed and lay down. His dad and brothers would be there in the morning, and midnight was probably not the best time for him to sleep if he had to deal with them.

The doll had easily slipped their wrists out of the small loops, then going to undo the one around their waist and neck to bend down. They grabbed the small bag, shedding the sweater and pulling out an oversized T-shirt. It liked to be comfortable when in its box, grabbing the oversized boxers that went with it before sitting on the floor of their box.

Wearing anything from the waist down made the area feel slightly itchy, but they put up with it to seem slightly normal- to seem slightly human. Though it was weird to do so.

Or they tried to. It eventually said fuck it and put the boxers away, leaving their bottom-half bare and free to the nice cold air. It'd never question why it could feel its skin become slightly irritated, but it didn't bother them.

They liked being completely naked more than dressed anyway. It didn't really matter. They were absolutely shameless.

Sure, maybe being half-naked would make the average person embarrassed all to hell and want to cover up- but the doll wasn't normal. The doll wasn’t a person.

Dream wasn't normal. Right, it had a name. Hands came up to cover their cheeks that had started to flush slightly again. They didn't know how it was possible for them to blush- just that they could do it.

They patted at the skin, trying to slap the blush away. It worked. 

The routine would be the same, it'd get left alone for an entire day while Techno conversed with his relatives. 

The night was boring when you couldn't sleep.

Good thing morning had come and the pinkette had woken with the sun, making sure to get properly dressed. He opened one of the closet doors, the one on the side without Dream's box so he could quickly grab a shirt and force himself into looking presentable.

It was only a few minutes before his relatives were at the door, knocking. He closed the closet, walking out to the entrance and opening it, putting on a soft smile when his dad stepped in, accompanied by his younger and kid brothers. 

It was the same as every year, Tommy going to run off elsewhere and find a silent corner to play games in while Wilbur just nodded at Techno and went to raid the pinkette's fridge. "Phil."

He smiled at his father, brighter than he had his siblings. "Son."

It was awkward. It was so awkward.

His mind was running a mile a minute. He knew his family didn't know about Dream, but his mind couldn't help but make him feel like they did. He just kept repeating the same sentence in his head.

_'They do not know. They do not know. They do not know.'_

His father sat down at his small table, pointing to a mug that the pinkette had left out on the table. He nodded, going to quickly make the blonde-man a cup of coffee.

A young blonde roamed around the small place, opening the door to his older brother's room and going to sit down on his bed. 

The doll, a few feet away in the closet, was changing; putting their sweater back on. It was their favorite- of course they had a favorite- smiling and patting at the fabric. It smelled like limes; they smelled like limes.

Limes were their favorite- green was their favorite. They had a lot of favorite things and recalling them all while being alone was their favorite.

It let out a small laugh. Lots of favorites.

The small blonde's eyes snapped towards the closet.

The doll smiled, stretching their arms above their head again. It was a little annoying to be stuck in the box, but it understood.

They did not understand why the closet doors were opening and quickly stood up, putting themself back in the restraints that kept it upright. It was a false alarm. Only one door was opening, not the one in front of them.

They immediately let out a heavy sigh, dropping to the floor of the box again.

"Probably just a game sound." The doll knew that voice. Their owner's littlest brother. They went limp on the floor, doing their best to try and put the bag in front of them, just in case. The small pitter of feet leaving and the door closing let them relax slightly.

Don't scare them like that, geez.

"So... You seem to be doing alright for yourself Techno." The eldest blonde sipped from the mug their eldest son had provided.

"Yeah. I mean- I've got work in a little bit, I can't cancel, unfortunately."

"That's alright. We weren't going to stay long anyway- Wilbur put that down."

The brunette turned around, opening the fridge and putting the half-eaten sandwich he had taken back in. He rolled his eyes, muttering about how they skipped breakfast.

Techno just huffed, hoping to get them out as fast as possible. He was always on edge when they were around. "You love me, I know- you can keep the mug." He went and nearly pulled his dad out of the seat. "I've got to be in the office today and it'd really be nice if you could go now-"

"Of course- TOMMY!" The eldest clutched their mug, waiting for the small child to come running up. They were speedily clicking away at the buttons and standing next to their dad, getting their hair ruffled. "We wouldn't want to overstay our welcome and we did drop by mostly unannounced." Phil nodded to Techno, dragging his other two kids out of the apartment.

The pinkette sighed, going to grab his phone before leaving. The door shut after him.

The doll immediately stood up, excited to hear a lack of footsteps and the door closing. It let itself out of the box, prancing around. It was stuffy in the box, just like under the blanket- they went to their usual spot. The fridge was calling their name and their feet were dancing to it.

The cold breeze was always welcome, routine to open the door and sit.

But then it watched the doorknob jiggle and their owner step in.

"Forgot my fucking keys-" The pinkette looked over to their open fridge and the sex doll limp inside of it. "..." He grabbed his keys, pocketing them and walking up to the fridge.

He picked up the doll and closed the door. "...I-" He looked down at the doll in his arms, eyes having closed due to its head being laid down. He just shook his head, he wasn't going to worry about it. Wilbur probably found Dream and took them out, it was probably a prank.

Maybe the teenagers that lived across the hall had decided they'd stop being goody-two-shoes and try out minor crimes like entering his apartment and moving his sex doll around.

He set the doll on his bed, frowning and slightly startled by the fact that it had just- not been where he left it. He put the blanket back over the doll, huffing and crossing his arms before leaving the room.

The second he was in the hallway, the doll sprang up, throwing the blanket off. It was hot enough! The fuck-toy kicked at the air with a little bit of anger, freezing and looking up to see Techno in the doorway.

It should've waited for the door to close. 

The pinkette dropped his keys and the doll fell back, limp again.

"Nononono- what the fuck-" Techno walked up to the bed, shaking the doll somewhat. "What the hell-" He looked around for any sort of strings anyone could have pulled to do that, there was nothing. "I-"

The doll was internally panicking, holy shit. They got found out- it got found out- holy shit-

The pinkette swallowed roughly, moving the doll so it was sitting up against the wall. "I saw you move-" He pointed directly at it. "Don't play dumb with me-" He felt insane.

The doll wanted to crawl into a hole and die, it wanted to rewind time to back before nothing happened. 

"You moved- I saw it. I-" Hands came up, clutching the side of the pinkette's head. "Or did I not I-"

Okay. Now or never? Now or never.

Never. The doll stayed perfectly still.

"I'm going insane-" He pushed the glasses back up on his face and almost slapped himself. "I'm seeing sex dolls move and get put in places I didn't leave them-" He turned his back to the doll, confused all to hell.

Dream flicked it's eyes up, analyzing the back of the other's head before slowly- ever so slowly- scooting off and darting around. Maybe it was a worse idea than pretending nothing happened- but they were panicked, opening the fridge and curling up on the bottom shelf, just enough room for them to fit with the door closed.

It didn't need to breathe, but it sure felt like it was hyperventilating. It shouldn't’ve done that; it shouldn't’ve. It was spooked by the fridge door opening, looking up at the pinkette that looked down at it.

"...Hi." It spoke, it fucking spoke. It should not have done that, it should have stayed in its box to begin with. It was risky, and this was the main consequence. 

"Hi." Techno spoke back to it, watching the doll fiddle with its lime-scented sweater. "Who the hell are you?"

That was a loaded question, it was tons of things. "A sex doll." And that was the basic answer.

"No- you-" He didn't have the fucking words for this, he needed to get to work and he was apparently talking to his sex doll. "I'm gonna go to work- and this will be all over when I come back. I'm probably just really tired." He looked away from the doll, even leaving the fridge open.

Dream was now pissed. "What the hell-" They managed to squeeze their way back out of the fridge. "You find out about me and you just think you're still sleeping- what!- Master, please-"

"Master?-" Techno spun around, staring at the now standing doll. Familiar doe eyes, freckled shoulders, freckled cheeks. 

"Well- yeah- owner?" The doll kicked at the ground, shrugging. "You aren't sleeping I-" It knew they probably should've been trying to enforce that it was a sort of hallucination, but they honestly couldn't care less. "I'm real- and I can be your boyfriend like my box says I am-"

It didn't know why it stayed still to begin with, just that the other dolls told them to do so.

Techno huffed, looking at the clock on the wall. He really did need to get to work. "I-"

"-am going to call in sick." The doll's sweater was riding up slightly when they spun around to grab the sort of landline in the kitchen. "And spend the whole day with me."

It was honestly excited- really excited. Why hadn't it done this before? It passed the phone over to its owner and smiled, watching their hand dial the number.

"I'm. Calling in sick, got a bad cough and an extremely high fever." There was a bit of yelling on the other end, the pinkette having to pull the phone away from his face so he didn't go deaf.

His eyes flicked to the doll that was watching him, and then down at the fact he wasn't wearing pants. He hung up after getting the confirmation that he was marked as sick. 

The fuck-toy tilted its head, spreading its legs apart slightly, forcing the sweater to shift upwards slightly. "What? What is it?" They spun around, trying to get a look at their own ass. "Did I do something-"

Did it do something? Did it fucking do something. "You're supposed to be a doll!-"

"I am a doll-"

"Dolls don't walk! Or talk or- whatever the hell you're doing-"

It had lifted the bottom of its sweater up, revealing spotless pale skin and a rubber dick right between its legs. "What do you mean?"

"You-" He made this small little frustrated noise, banging his forehead against the counter. His cheeks were flushed- clearly embarrassed by something.

"What- you've fucked me 147 times- you've seen me completely naked more than I can count-" The doll spoke matter of factly, snapping their fingers and crossing their arms, the sweater falling back down.

"Don't- don't ever tell me how many times I've fucked you-"

"You act like that's something to be embarrassed about." The doll frowned. It didn't really understand. Sex was its whole existence. Sex was how it lived its life.

"It is!!-" A blushing face was leaning against the cool kitchen counter, eyes narrowing at the object. 

"...How. It's literally all that we do together. It's literally my purpose- look. Maybe I could help you find the guy of your _dreams_ or something now that I'm here and talking with you-" They smiled at the wordplay, tilting their head slightly.

"...Right." The pinkette huffed, rubbing at their cheeks until the blush calmed down. "Why did I call off work again-"

"So you can fuck me- dress me up- talk to me about your love life-"

"I don't have a love life." But he wasn't denying the other two options.

"Yeah- well you have me." It spread its arms out, walking around to hug its owner. "And I know lots of stuff about sex- and sex- and sex and... Mostly just sex."

Techno just sputtered, having to hold himself back so he didn't just shrug the hug off. This doll really wanted to help him. "I-" But still. It was a fucking sex doll. A sex doll that walked around and talked to him.

"And maybe you can make fucking me a daily thing because while weekly is nice I feel like I'm not doing my job properly enough- you basically ignore me all week-" It huffed, letting go of the pinkette and walking off somewhat.

"What!?-"

The doll shrugged, pushing open the door to the bedroom and plopping down on the bed. "And I want thigh-highs!"


	2. Monday 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has passed and Dream is still as funny as ever. 
> 
> Wilbur is getting married on Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The art in this chapter is again made by the amazing [ @LenLei_ ](https://twitter.com/LenLei_)  
> There was no beta-reader for this chapter since my usual was busy.

So it'd been a week dealing with a living sex doll. Horny all the time, but not overbearing. "C'mon- fill em up, pleaseeee-" 

Dream was up in his face again while he tried to type an email to his boss. The doll laid across his lap, pulling at the collar of the pinkette's shirt. "No."

"It's been like- 26 hours! Just fuck me already!-" It looked towards the computer, trying to decipher the words. "If the state of the ec...on-omy keeps on- I can't read this shit."

"You're not supposed to." He kept typing, ignoring the bitch on his lap. "It's for work."

"You should quit your job, gives more time to fuck me." The doll went to close the computer, Techno lifting his hands up to grab the doll's wrists.

"I'm not sex crazy-"

"Then why do you own a fucking sex doll, master." It poked at Techno's chest, accusatory.

"I didn't expect it to be alive!-" Techno saved the email as a draft, noticing a new one come in.

It was something about a family get-together for Wilbur's wedding; some girl he'd been obsessing over that liked him back. Techno huffed, going to close the email- but he couldn't when Dream snatched the mouse from him. 

"We should... Rissvipp?"

"RSVP, and no. I'm not going."

"That's the brunette though right- your brother." Dream had seen Techno's desktop background, a picture of him when he was younger with his family. "You should be there for him- he's your relative-"

"I-"

"I can go with you, it'll be great." Rubber hands cupped pale soft cheeks, and doe eyes were accompanied by a happy smile.

"Then you'd have to wear pants." He was considering it, why was he considering it.

"Oh." The doll seemed to immediately lose interest, clicking off the email.

It was the one thing to say to get the doll to give up on whatever it was. It ranged from saying that Dream could only say ‘hi’ to the neighbors of he wore pants- the true things- to Techno would only fuck him if he wore pants- the stupid things.

"Well, if we can't go to your brother's wedding- then you can fuck me! We both win."

"How do I win in that situation?" Techno wasn't a horndog if he was being honest- once a year would do him good. He only fucked the thing once a week because he felt it was a waste of resources to not do so.

He bought the thing, might as well use it.

"Well- I get fucked- you get to fuck something." It just wouldn't give up, ever.

"Here, Dream. It can be like some sort of foreplay. How long can you go without getting fucked." This could work, this could totally work.

It narrowed its eyes at him, pouting slightly. "That just sounds like an excuse to not pound me into your bedsheets like you used to-"

Techno shook his head. "Yeah, because I'm not going to be doing that for at least a month. I'm all fucked out, Dream." He pulled his email to his boss back up, trying to push Dream off his lap.

"You sound stressed though- I have a solution." Dream reached around Techno for the bottle of lube, unzipping Techno's pants.

"What are you doing-" He wasn't going to stop Dream, and he honestly didn't want to. He was just too tired to make his own advances. Five in the morning was not the best time to email a rough draft to your boss.

"Gonna help both of us." It reached a rubbery hand into Techno's underwear, pulling out the other's member and swiftly lubing it up with gentle hands. It didn't need any lubricant itself, even it's factory instructions saying that one day could last an entire week. "I can do my job, and you can do yours-"

It lifted up their sweater and hips some, flipped around so they'd face Techno's computer- and then it was slowly sinking down until it was sat snugly around the pinkette. "What the fuck-" Techno's breath hitched and he stared over the top of Dream's head at his computer.

"There! This works perfectly!-"

Techno blinked, processing the fact that his dick had just been out and that Dream now had it inside them. "What the hell." His hands were frozen, lifted slightly above the keyboard.

"Well- you don't need to fuck me. I just need your cock in me, at least every 24 hours. You've neglected me for so long and this is kind of payback. But this way- I'm not interrupting you or anything." Dream seemed so happy with its discovery, smiling wide and leaning back against the pinkette's shoulder. 

To the doll, sex was its job- its thing- its forte. It was what it was used to, what it was made for. Lack of use made it annoyed. "I wouldn't even mind if you just fell asleep inside- I just wanna make sure you're getting some use out of me." It spoke so casually, like it was a waiter or receptionist. 

Techno just sighed, closing his eyes and burying his face in lime-scented hair. "You're fucking crazy." His hands started typing again, sighing at the pseudo-warmth around him.

"I'm a sex doll and I do want to fuck like crazy. I'm guessing that's what you meant." 

"Sure."

Techno had gotten his report written up and sent by the time the clock said seven, Dream still attentive- having been doing its best to read as Techno wrote. They'd had a hard time pronouncing a few things, but reading wasn't their purpose. Making sure their owner got a good-fuck was. "You're done now- you fuck me now right?"

The pinkette immediately huffed, closing his laptop and gently propping his head up. He spent all night on that stupid report, too tired to do anything. "If you wanna ride me then go ahead. M'sleepy."

Dream immediately gasped, doing their best to turn around in the chair and just grind on down on the other, gently circling their hips. They knew their shit, smiling and holding onto Techno's shoulders as a way to ground themselves. Dream never moaned, it never made any sounds. It just worked, and did its job perfectly.

They only stopped when snoring filled the room, going to support the other slightly in their rest. They wished they'd thought of this solution earlier.

There were so many nights they could've fallen asleep like this- that the pinkette could've. They both got what they wanted

Dream leaned against the other's chest, huffing and gently letting their hands roam the other. His hips, jeans, shirt. There was so much they'd seen before, that was now hidden away from them.

They pouted, giving up and closing their eyes. They didn't sleep but did stir when they noticed Techno doing so. It blinked, doe-eyes as wide as always. "Morning sleepy head." They were hopeful, they had a plan. "You forgot to register for Wilbur's wedding or whatever it was-" They really wanted to go, they wanted to meet other people. 

It'd even put up with pants if needed. "Morning... What time is it-" Techno rubbed at his eyes, groggy and somewhat dazed. 

"Uhm. Morning time?" It didn't understand the question. "Morning time." They said it again, more sure of their answer this time.

"It's nine. I slept for only two hours..." Techno sighed heavily while he pulled up the email, sending off the confirmation that he'd be there.

With a plus one.

It was official, Dream would be going. They clapped their hands with a smile, silent as to not disturb Techno too much. A frown crossed their features when Techno effortlessly picked them up, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping them back up. "What the hell-"

"I still have to physically go to work. Everyone's suspicious since I've taken the whole week off." He stood up, Dream falling onto the ground softly. It let out a small sound of discomfort at their bare ass landing on the carpet, slowly standing and walking up to Techno.

"Then... Since you have to leave- you can find some stuff I can wear in place of pants that might work. I wanted to show you something!-" Dream went over, opening the closet and dragging out their bag of default outfits. "This!-" A maid dress was held in its hands. "I've been able to wear this with no problem."

"...So like a skirt or a dress?" Techno stripped of his shirt, watching Dream step into their thigh-highs again.

"Yeah- and I could pair it with his so it looks like I'm wearing pants underneath- and I could just be naked so you could enter me at any time!-" Its hands came by their head, smiling softly.

"...What-"

Dream nodded. "I can't really wear underwear- itchy and shit. I'd rather just walk around naked, but you won't let me-" They went to tug on their sweater, lifting it up only for Techno to rush over and pull it back down. "See!"

"Well- if you're going to my brother's wedding then you have to wear something. Maybe a long skirt and you don't have to wear anything under." He still couldn't believe he was tired enough just a few minutes ago to say he'd be there- that his sex doll would accompany him.

"Maybe- it all depends." Dream managed to get their sweater off, throwing their fists in the air to celebrate. The shirt Techno had just taken off was then pulled over Dream's head and put onto them.

It was for some obscure band and Dream stretched the fabric to try and read the name. It was in an awkward font and upside down though and they couldn't tell what it said. "You keep at least the shirt on." He patted Dream on the back, fixing his tie and glasses. "While I'm here."

"So when you're gone I can walk around naked-"

"Sure."

Dream was celebrating again, trying to push Techno out of the apartment. "You go- get out of here."

"Wait wait wait- I wanted to ask you something." Techno kept his arms outstretched so he couldn't be pushed into the hallway. "If I got you a dildo or something would you stop asking me to fuck you so much?"

Dream immediately shook its head. "No- because it's not about me getting fucked- it's about you getting your dick artificially wet." They pushed Techno out, closing the bedroom door.

"I'm still getting it."

"It'd be useless!" Dream crossed their arms, walking away from the door to go through the bag again. Dildos and sex-toys wouldn't work. It couldn't really feel any pleasure. Their purpose was to be a cock sleeve, and so they would be. Yeah, they could feel getting dicked-down, and they liked it- but it was just a feeling, not a true sensation.

There weren't any outfits they liked besides the dress and oversized T-shirt, foot coming up and kicking the bag away. It sighed, laying down in its owner's bed.

"But maybe it could keep me from being so bored..." Techno wasn't around to hear it, the doll was just thinking out loud.

Could it? They wished for once that they weren't made out of silicon, that they had nerves and things. They could feel the temperature difference, why not a cock brushing past where a prostate should be?

Oh right. They didn't have one of those to begin with.

Dream huffed, sitting up and grabbing the blanket, curling up into it. It'd get hot fast, but it was still nice to snuggle. "Fucking fake ass body.” They set their head down on Techno's pillow, their eyes being forced close for a second before they opened them. "Why can't I have a prostate huh- what's so special about humans. Why do they get a little bundle of feel-good nerves."

It grumbled against the satin pillowcase, rolling around- unable to sit still. 

"I want feel-good nerves. Why can't I have the feel-good nerves."

\---

Techno sat at a desk, typing away on a computer. It was only when one of his coworkers went and called for him did he stand. They needed him on the scene of something, to take notes. 

"Well, what's it about."

"A recent fossil discovery."

Oh what joy.

It was always boring on the van ride to anywhere he needed to be. Standing next to a woman speaking a mile a minute about what she'd unearthed. Trying to write it all down in time.

He could barely keep up.

By the time that he needed to go back to the station, he had about 2 pages of his small handheld notepad filled with jargon. He could barely read his scratchy cursive and cursed under his breath.

He'd figure it out later, it'd all work out. A long day was ahead of him, an hour drive back to the office after the hour here and the hour staying. He'd then be confined to his desk until around six.

Then he'd get to go home and see Dream. 

It was only now that he had to ask himself what Dream did while he was away. The sex doll was always wherever he last left them, but he couldn't help but think they got up and walked around. Seeing as he'd watched them throw the blanket off to go somewhere, he had suspicions.

He opened another document next to where he'd been rewriting his god-awful notes.

The factory instructions for the doll. Basic measurements. It had a hollow cavern in the stomach for- fluids, bone-like structure in the arms and legs with ball-joints encased in a thin faux-skin rubber, it was 6 feet tall.

He went past the cleaning instructions, down to the bottom. He began writing. All that he knew about Dream was getting marked down on this page. Its interests, little fun facts. 

It felt strange to be doing this. To document the doll like some animal, like another one of his writing assignments.

But he had the time.

\---

Dream huffed, getting hot just as fast as it thought it would. After a good 30 minutes in the fridge, it started walking around. There wasn't that much room to walk around and the doll came up to the apartment door, jiggling the handle. It wasn't locked.

Techno had a bad habit of forgetting to lock the door, and Dream might use this to their advantage. They nodded, going into Techno's room and stealing the pair of boxers from their bag. They could put up with it for a little while.

Dressed and curious, they stepped out into the main hallway. Doors lined the place, all closed and possibly locked. They took their first few steps away from the apartment, closing the door behind them and looking around.

It was extremely bland- tan walls with cream-colored accent boards. They huffed, noticing the stairs and doing their best to go down them. The first four steps were awkward, but they got the hang of it. 

They were like an excited toddler, wanting to inspect everything and go everywhere.

A nice old woman passed them on the second flight of stairs, making a comment about how the youth of today needed to cover up. It just shrugged after she left, making it all the way down to the ground floor.

It felt accomplished, clapping its hands silently while walking around and looking at everything. 

The laundry machines were closest to them, so they went and walked into the off room- taking note of a teenager with headphones on, waiting for something to be done most likely. It waved excitedly, watching the teen grow confused and look them up and down. "What the hell-"

It didn't know if that was good or bad, so it shrunk down slightly, leaving again. People were hard.

There was a little communal kitchen down there too, Dream finding their way to a whole rack of little jam and jelly packets. They couldn't taste anything, or even eat- but they grabbed it, opening the packet and just straight up eating the jelly insides.

They decided they liked the texture of the jam.

Grabbing another packet, they turned it around in their palms, trying to read the flavor. It didn't work too well, grumbling at the fact they couldn't read. "Curse being an empty-headed pseudo-bimbo slut."

They weren't really a bimbo, but they definitely weren't the smartest person around. A couple noticed them speaking to themself and looked up from the smoothies they'd been making. They looked geared up to go out running and Dream just smiled and waved them off. 

The couple both grabbed their drinks and walked off, huffing about how they should tell the landlord about a basically-naked man residing in the building.

That didn't sit with them right. A naked man? They weren't a guy- they were a sex doll. It huffed, rolling its eyes. It couldn't say that though, maybe it was best if humans didn't know.

They looked realistic enough that no one had noticed except Techno, and that was probably only because he knew Dream was his sex doll. They'd been standing in front of the jam station so long that a small line had formed behind them of people coming to get the little jam packets.

They apologized before walking off. The apartment complex was a weird place.

And the front doors were right there.

They wandered on up to the door, pushing it open to be met with the warm air of California. It was a nice welcoming heat for others- but Dream backed away. They spent a lot of time in the fridge, they were itchy, and they were certainly not stepping out into the heat. It was Winter, but it could still be on the warmer-side

It scoffed, turning away from the double-doors and making its way back up the stairs. There was one problem though. They didn't know which door led to Techno's residence.

"Fuck."

\---

The office was just as boring, if not more so. An entire analysis was written up on the sex doll- comparing its skin to the softness of peaches. Techno sighed. "Heya there, Techy- so-" The pinkette was startled by his boss having come and sat next to him- quickly clicking off the tab about the sex doll and back onto his project.

"Uh. Yes, Niki?" He looked up to her, somewhat panicked; doing his best to hide it. 

"I just wanted to say how I haven't gotten any progress updates on your current assignment, I’ve been expecting your starter, so I was just coming over to make sure you were doing alright. You seem busy though, so I guess I'll head out." She patted him on the back, waving and going back to her own office.

She was a nice girl and didn't work anyone too hard. It was the manager, the guy just under her that made things a nightmare.

"Techno." He slid up, coffee in hand and suspenders being toyed with.

"Yes, Schlatt?" He'd gone on to finally working on his project, not enjoying the conversation at all.

"I see Niki talking to you. What's that about." A busy body. It was at times like these that the pinkette felt like he worked a nine to five office job instead of for the news. 

"Just- wanting to make sure I'm doing okay since I hadn't really started."

"Ah... That could get you fired. Not doing your job."

"I was doing my job. Just planning before going into writing."

There was no response from the other, just a loud obnoxious sip before he turned away, walking off.

Techno huffed, rolling his eyes. He hated that guy- so much.

\---

The doll continued to look around on the third floor. It knew the room was here somewhere- but which one.

Another elderly woman poked her head out and the doll went up to her, going to ask. "Do you know where my mas- I mean uh... Where Techno lives? I know he's on this floor but-"

"Oh dearie... He should be at work right now but he lives right next to me. This way, young one." She beckoned for it to follow, and it did. They looked around, counting the doors so they could always come back if they ever left again. "Right here. He always forgets to lock his door, so if you could remind him when you see him that'd be great." She patted the doll on the top of its head and started walking away.

"Oh- uhm- thank you, Miss-" They waved and opened the door, finding peace in being back where they belonged. The outside world just really wasn't for them.

And neither were boxers.

The underwear was immediately kicked off and Dream huffed, crossing their arms. Fuck he hated clothes. Their shirt was next, also getting thrown on the ground. The thigh-highs could stay while they looked around the small space.

It truly didn't have anything to do, did it?

With fingers being pushed together and dancing along surfaces of the living space- the doll started to realize how lonely it was. It's whole purpose was to fuck or get fucked, and there was no one around that could do that at the time. They’d been used to doing whatever they wanted, but now? Now that Techno knew, the doll just wanted to talk with the pinkette.

It was a sad existence and they went over to Techno's couch, sitting down and curling up some. Maybe they could try and find a way for them to be able to sleep. That could work.

It closed its eyes, using the armrest as a pillow. 

\---

Good thing Techno was due to come home at any time. The pinkette was getting restless in the office. He needed a change of scenery, standing up and holding his laptop. He was worried, to say the least, mind solely on the fact that there was another person in his home. Was the sex doll a person?

It had feelings, it talked to him, clearly formulating its own thoughts. Techno shook his head, pulling his bag over his shoulder and stopping when Schlatt walked in front of him. "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"It's not six yet, Techno." The man pointed at the clock above the door, correct. It was only lunchtime.

"I'm going out for lunch instead." He walked around Schlatt, pushing the door open. He wasn't going on lunch- or he was. He wasn't coming back though.

The doll tossed and turned on the couch, eventually finding itself able to rest. Comfortable and smiling somewhat. It wished it could dream, but its name would have to do.

Techno walked down the street, on his way to the apartment complex when something caught his eyes. The little danishes he liked were going to be discontinued at his favorite cafe. He pouted, making a detour towards the small place. 

He remembered his starting nights in college, restless and sitting by the window while he worked hard to earn his credentials. It was too much and he dropped out. This job he had now was the best thing he could get at the time. He huffed, turning away from that window seat and ordering a coffee with two of the danishes.

He then told them to scratch that order. A coffee and as many danishes as they'd let him get. He could save the others as breakfast on other days.

They gave him the whole case in a large box.

The pinkette was quick to thank them, struggling to carry the big container in one hand and his coffee in the other. The solution was to sit down and finish his drink while he worked on his project. He stayed away from the window seat, setting the box down and taking his laptop back out.

_ The findings discovered by Dr. Puffy jist this month are rumored to be the remains of a type of prehistoric creature nevr undearthed before. Dr. Puffy if the first person to ever find evidence of this creatires existence. _

He stared at the typos, not able to find the motivation to fix them. It sounded a little robotic, monotonous. All of his work was that way, and so was his life. 

Until he bought a sex doll.

Until he named a sex doll.

Until he fucked a sex doll.

Until his sex doll started talking to him.

He shook his head, continuing to write about the Doctor's amazing discovery. His life was getting a splash of excitement, a dash of adventure

_ Dr. Puffy is sure to discover more as time gors on, but until then the Plethoraspardalis shall remain the newest dicovery in the archeological world. Sje is due for an interviw in the coming days. _

Wait, shit. Techno went and checked his calendar. His brother's wedding was on Friday so he marked that. It'd be weird to sign up and then not go.

When could he schedule the interview, that was the question now on his mind. He already knew that Schlatt would push it onto him, it was either him or that little guy that hung around him. He forgot the kid's name, but the brunette was always excited to follow Schlatt around the office. The pinkette had suspicions that the kid was indeed Schlatt's. 

He shook his head, marking Wednesday for his interview. It was only Monday, he had time, with the wedding being on the last weekday.

He saved his document and peered at the clock in the bottom right corner of the screen. He'd been on lunch for three hours.  "How in the hell-"

Three hours for six full pages. That was extremely slow for him. He held his head in his hands, sighing and storing it in his documents for editing later. He'd be adding a transcript of the interview anyway.

The pinkette opened a new email, addressing it to his boss. Hopefully, Niki would get him into contact with the Doctor. If she could do that for him, it'd be perfect.

He sent it off, immediately putting his laptop in his work bag and standing up. It was much easier to carry the pastry box with the lack of coffee cup, which had been thrown away when he finished.

He made sure he had everything before stepping out. His thoughts from earlier hit him. The sex toys. He knew of a place called Cupid’s Closet that was nearby, filled to the brim with all sorts of toys.

With a reluctant groan, he pulled his phone out.

It was within walking distance.

He shook his head, pocketing his phone and starting on the way there. It was close to his apartment so he'd be able to make a B-line home write after.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front, pushing the door open and basically trying to hide himself. This sort of shit was embarrassing. He just kept telling himself that he wasn't ordering online because that would take too long. That's it, that's all. He wanted to get the stuff as fast as he possibly could. 

Get that horny fucker off his back constantly.

Dildos, vibrators, plugs, fetish wear. The Cupid’s Closet place had it all. Spreader bars, some strange sort of chair- he wasn't here for that. Just for the silicone dicks in the very back.

Why were there so many colors?

Purple rubber cocks, blue rubber schlongs, green rubber- green. The doll's recurring color. He huffed, grabbing the plastic package off the shelf. It was the tough sort of plastic, that you needed special scissors to cut. The funny thing was those scissors were also in the same packaging.

He nearly laughed remembering that bit, grateful that he had his own pair. 

He held the normal green dildo under his arm, turning around to look at vibrators. Would something like that be better? Was there anything green?

A seemingly teenage girl wearing a dark hoodie came up next to him, having her eyes set on some large ass monster-like cock. She reached a hand out, grabbing the dragon-themed sex toy and walking out without sparing Techno a glance.

He just kept his eyes on the shelf in front of him, grabbing something that had a remote and holding it in his off hand. He didn't want to stay any longer than he had to but- what if there was something that Dream would want.

He had started his journey through every aisle.

Collars, thigh-highs, rope. He quickly glanced over each, moving onto the next thing. Bondage was not happening, neither was any sort of claiming shit but- Dream did say they wanted thigh-highs.

What was he doing. He was buying toys for a goddamn sex doll it...

He froze, thought left in the air.

Right across the way and against the wall were large boxes with little windows to show off what was inside. The C-14Y was on display.

Did all of them come to life like Dream? Did they share the same personality? He furrowed his eyebrows, glancing over the dolls. 

C-14Y, G-30RG3, N-1CK. There were the female resemblant models of course, but his eyes were on the masculine ones. A twink, an average build, and a little bit on the muscular but also chubby side. 

He glared at them. "I have one of you." And he was talking apparently too. "And it's slowly ruining my life." It wasn't, just ruining all the free time he had in a day. He waved a hand at them, turning to walk away.

He wanted to check out and leave.

Good thing there was nothing else that caught his eyes, setting the packages by the register and avoiding eye contact with the person that clearly didn't get paid enough to do this. He was silent, tapping his fingers against the counter. "Your total is $23.37, would you like a bag for your items?"

He nodded. The pinkette was definitely not going to risk walking on the open street holding that kind of shit. He'd never let himself live it down. He swiped his credit card, inputting his pin and putting the plastic away in favor of grabbing the bag the employee handed to him.

"Come back to Cupid’s Closet anytime for help with your desires." It had a flirtatious tone and Techno just smiled awkwardly, stepping back from the register and pushing open the door.

He was quick to walk out, holding the door for a couple that had walked in at the same time. He shook his head, his stupid little tick. 

Thankfully his apartment was less than an hour away, climbing the stairs took more time than getting there. He frowned, slightly upset by the fact he lived so close to a sex shop. He just fiddled with his keys, sighing and groaning when he realized he left the door unlocked again.

His eyes immediately fell on the naked sex doll on his couch. "...What."

The blonde slowly blinked their eyes open, sitting up and rubbing their own freckled cheeks. "Ah- you're back."

Techno immediately dropped the bag of sex toys on his kitchen counter, pretending he didn't see Dream’s nakedness. "I got you some things." He nearly stepped on its shirt, picking it up and throwing it at the lazing doll. "Also put that on."

"Aww..." Dream pouted and pulled it over their head, standing up and immediately grabbing the bag to look inside. "Ooh-" They pulled out the little remote vibrator, trying to pull the package open. It wasn't working, the doll moving to try and use their plastic teeth. It didn't work either, eventually handing it to Techno who was holding the special scissors.

Both toys were released from their plastic prisons and Dream had the vibrator in their hands again. The little object was interesting to say the least, catching their eyes and exciting them to no end. "You gonna use that or something?" Techno filed through his cabinets, grabbing a pot and filling it with water. The pastry box on top of the counter also caught the doll's eyes, head tilting and lifting the lid.

"Maybe. Depends on if you have to go to work tomorrow."

"Of course I do." He grabbed the salt shaker, adding a dash of it to the water and turning the heat up on the stove.

"Of course I do-" Dream was mocking the other, sticking its tongue out and making a sort of 'blegh' sound.

"You already made me miss a whole week. I'm not calling off any more days." True. It'd been a whole week since his family was over since he'd taken an entire week off of work to converse with his... Roommate? His fuck buddy?

They weren't human, but they were- sentient. It didn't feel right constantly referring to it as a sex doll. 

Dream stuck out their tongue, fiddling with the vibrator. There was a button on the object that controlled the intensity level, and the remote did the same. Kinky.

Dream clicked a few buttons on the remote, and then the buttons on the base before shrugging and lifting their knees up to their chest. They swiftly just stuck it into themself, not giving a literal shit about if they broke their synthetic skin.

It was unusual, but welcome. "Hmm. It doesn't really do the same for me- but it is something to busy myself with while you're gone."

They held the remote gingerly in their dainty little palms, pressing the button for the lowest setting and sprawling back out on the couch. 

Techno just stared at the other, watching them lay there; looking so incredibly bored. "I don't get you- at all."

"I'm a sex doll- there isn't more to me than that." They rolled over onto their stomach, clicking the button again to up the vibrations. It was just like a massage, it felt nice but not too pleasurable. "I like sex, I like when you fuck me the most. Cause that's basically my job y'know? It isn't about getting my rocks off- it's about getting  _ your _ rocks off." They smiled, hugging one of the couch pillows and smiling with their eyes closed.

"...Oh."

"Yeah. So feel free to use the toys on yourself- don't wanna let it go to waste like you're basically letting me, master." Dream lazed about, huffing, and ready to nap again already.

"No. I'm not doing that." The water had started boiling and he poured a few peeled potatoes he had in a container into the pot. "Those are yours now. Like watching TV or something. Your entertainment."

"..TV- can I watch porn while you're out?"

Techno paused, the wooden stirring spoon now stationary in his hand. 

"...Is that a no?" The doll looked across at the TV in the room. Why hadn't they thought of it before. Fishing through the couch cushions, they eventually found the remote, scrolling until they found some random ass cable porn show. "Ah. The repairman." It set the TV remote on the coffee table and fished out the vibrator remote to click the button three more times. The max setting.

They hummed, happy, and finding that they now had something they could do constantly. Their fingers picked at the couch and their body was visibly vibrating.

"I went out today."

"You what-" That was the second time he had to stop stirring the potatoes around.

"You left your door unlocked- don't look so disgusted. I put underwear on."

The pinkette was speechless at this point, brows furrowed at their dinner.

"There was this nice lady who helped me find the way back to your place, I wasn't a complete lost cause." The sounds of scripted moans had filled the apartment, the doll's eyes on the screen. "Some pair of joggers called me a 'basically-naked man'. Felt kinda weird to get labeled like I was some sort of human but- I put up with it-" They shrugged, watching the rough fucking. "They got any gay stuff anywhere?"

They flipped through the designated porno channels. "No- I don't need you watching 'gay porn' or even the normal stuff while I'm trying to fucking cook dinner- it's like- like the clothes thing. You can be naked when I'm not here, and you can watch your porn while I'm not here." He put a lid on the pot, setting the spoon on top.

"Then what do I do while you're here-" The doll pouted, changing channels to some sort of adult cartoon.

"Just- exist? I don't know okay, Dream?" Techno dragged his hands down his face, fucking exhausted just talking to this thing. "Ground rules. You keep at least your sweater or a large shirt on when I am home. You do not watch porn while I am home. You do not leave the apartment when I am not home. These rules are subject to change."

"Mkay." The doll was nonchalant, going to turn their eyes to the dark humor told through bright colors and moving pictures.   


Techno didn't really appreciate the answer, but it was still an answer. His potatoes were going to need to stay submerged for a little bit longer before he added his splash of milk and butter.

"Are you seriously just making mashed potatoes?" The doll slid their eyes to the pot, frowning.

"Uh- yes."

"...You need something healthier than just potatoes- every time I look in your fridge there's just potato dishes- reheat some leftovers tomorrow." 

Techno was caught off guard by the sex-doll trying to tell him to be healthier. For a literal object of desire, it seemed to worry about him. "Don't do that. New rule. Don't worry about my health."

"I-" The doll wasn't going to argue, shaking its head with a sigh.

The pinkette ran a hand through his hair, sighing and folding his glasses up to set them on the counter. He was quick to drain all of the water and add a small splash of milk.

Mixing it in was the easiest part, a quarter of a stick of butter dropped on in. Then he was mashing. Yeah, it wasn't the best dinner- but it was what he was having tonight. Danishes for breakfast, potatoes at every other point in time.

He froze before he was going to add salt. "Do you eat anything-"

"Not really- but anything that does go in my mouth winds up the same place anything in my fuck-hole does." Fuck-hole, really? Techno sighed, shaking his head with disbelief. 

"They connect, so you could drain anything?"

"Yeah. Cum, water, any other sort of strange body fluid someone would make me swallow. I can't taste anything." The pinkette did not like what his mind forced him to picture. Though, the mention of someone else made him think about the store. About what had happened. About what he saw.

"At the sex-shop, there were more of you."

"I'd expect it, I am a popular model." The doll was playing with the buttons on the vibrator remote, switching through them all and changing things up for itself.

"Do they all talk like you do..?" He took the pot off the heat, turning the stovetop off. The pinkette just needed it to cool a little bit before going on and eating it.

"They all talk but- only I act the way I do."

"Like a sly horny bastard?" He set a little rubber sheet onto the counter and set the pot on top, walking around the corner to stand by the doll. They protested, immediately ready to curse the pinkette out before thinking about it. 

"No. They probably are. We take our jobs very seriously." They shook their head, flicking through the TV channels again. It was learning about human life- noticing a cooking channel. Maybe it could learn some life-skills now that it was posing as a person. They could probably watch some porn after Techno went to sleep.

Techno nodded, scooping the mashed potatoes onto a plate and sprinkling a seasoning he found in the closest supermarket. It made things spicy and he was immediately coughing. Some of the stuff was now in the air and causing his eyes to water. It hurt, but it made the potatoes just so much better.

The pinkette went and sat down next to the doll on the couch. He looked up at the show on TV and frowned. He didn't need some cooking show to remind himself to eat healthier.

"Look. I'll make you a deal." He set his plate down on the coffee table, staring at the doll.

They were immediately perking up, wanting to know what was gonna happen. "Yes?"

"I fuck you- 3 times a week. You leave me alone the rest of the time." He frowned, crossing his fingers in his lap.

Its face lit up, ecstatic. "You have yourself a deal, Sir. I'll be on my best behavior for you-" Dream clapped their own hands together, smiling and sprawling across Techno's lap to watch the show.

The pinkette was slightly uncomfortable, using Dream's legs as a new table for his plate. 

He ended up passing out on the couch, food in hand. It was a stressful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [ Spotify Playlist ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ntlsbkdm5GkgxXyJAhliW?si=k6d7jVC4RZe7kHKPTGP-Jw) for this fic!


	3. Author's Note - Fanart Break!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Please don't click away! I want to show off LOVELEY fanart and art people have made for this fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a normal update Friday, I just wanted to put a whole lot of fanart here!

[@LenLei_](https://twitter.com/LenLei_)

[\---> A Beautiful Animation! <\---](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/793907241802661909/798949371587723274/Doll_1.mp4)

[@_jaszczivlog_](https://www.instagram.com/_jaszczivlog_/)

[@CherryGecko_](https://www.instagram.com/cherrygecko_/)

[@ElectroKy](https://www.instagram.com/_chimuss/)

\---Author's Note---

Hi there!! I've taken a break from actively writing this story for a few days so I want to say some updates may be slightly delayed. There's a possibility they won't- but if I miss a Friday then- you now know why :D


	4. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno tries to think about what Dream is to him.
> 
> It leads to an impulsive desicion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta-read! Please excuse mistakes. I did my best to go through and pick them out but I might've missed some.
> 
> Also, here is the playlist for this fic because I think some people might've missed it-  
> [ RIGHT HERE! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7ntlsbkdm5GkgxXyJAhliW?si=34bxQE6aQZWPE3E9bma8yw)

The next day was looking the same way the second he woke up. There was a bad crick in his neck, and the doll was, in fact, watching porn. He stared at the two bodies clashing together on screen, the cheesy dirty-talk was just barely loud enough over the constant sound of skin slapping together.

He blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes and setting the half-eaten potatoes onto the coffee table. "What the fuck are you watching..."

"The channel guide says it's called 'Backdoor Sluts 9'. They paused it, staring at their sleepy owner. "You don't like it?" They tilted their head, questioning the pinkette.

"No I don't fucking like it-" He snatched the remote from the doll, turning the TV off. "You're impossible, I swear."

Dream pouted, pushing the tips of their fingers together and batting their eyelashes. "But master, I spent a whole two hours watching cooking shows before moving onto this porno. Plus, it's really bad and I was only watching it so I could have more ideas on how to please you."

"You don't need to please me- goddamnit." He gently pushed the other's legs onto the ground and stood up, huffing and quickly going to his bedroom before stopping in the doorway.

He spun around- going to the bathroom instead. He hadn't had a shower in nearly two days and that needed to change. "Where're you going-" The doll pouted, having followed him to the bathroom. 

"Shower and then work." He closed the door in the doll's face. He would not deal with the other in his bathroom. "Watch your porn or something-"

"Oh I will- 'Crotch Capers 3' is gonna be on and I don't want to miss that." It stood outside the bathroom door, hearing it lock and pouting.

Techno shook his head, starting the water and stripping. He had a feeling he was running short on time, even if he hadn't seen a single clock yet. The water was still cold when he stepped in and a hiss left his lips, head laying against the tile while he waited for it to get a little warmer- a little more tolerable.

The sex doll just kicked at the air and went into the bedroom. They weren't looking for anything in particular, eyes drawn to their outfit bag. It'd become a normal thing to have it on the floor. They knelt down, picking it up and folding the articles like they'd seen Techno do.

They skipped the boxers drawer, realizing that their own pair was still on the floor in the living room. Socks though, they had a pair of tights which was most likely similar. They were folded up and put in the second drawer.

Here's where things got complicated. 

They picked up the maid dress, turning it over in their hands. It was technically a shirt- so it would go in the closet. But then again- it also covered the legs like a skirt which would most likely be put in the drawer for bottoms.

They shook their head, putting it on a hanger and in the closet. This revealed something they hadn't seen in a while. A little green mini-skirt. They really were a doll, clothes matching themself. They stepped on into it, realizing that it covered them just as much as the boxers did. This could work.

They kept it on and in their mind for what to wear to the wedding. They'd started humming something they heard in the background of one of the cheesy pornos. It didn't know the words, but it knew the tune.

They shook their hips back and forth like what used to be routine. Just moving their body around to get ready to be still.

It was great like this- perfect to be able to walk around whenever they wanted. A smile crossed their face, skirt flaring up with a spin and hands patting it down.

Yeah. This'd have to do.

"Hey, master!-" They walked out into the hallway, knocking on the bathroom door. 

"What-" The answer was somewhat snappy, hair being swiftly coated with shampoo and then rinsed. 

"You'd look cute in a skirt- probably." The doll shrugged, toying with the edge and slipping to sit on the ground by the door.

"I'd what?-" He turned the water off, stepping out, and immediately drying his hair with a towel. He wasn't too worried about wrapping one around his waist. He was living with a sex doll, he needed to stop being too embarrassed. 

It didn’t stop his face from flushing though.

He unlocked the door, stepping out and making his way to the bedroom past the sitting doll. He'd quickly closed the door behind himself, getting dressed for work.

"Look cute in a skirt. Your pink-hair makes you cute to begin with-" **** His pink hair did what? He didn’t think it made him cute. It was a nice color and it looked good on him. He turned to stare in the mirror, huffing and thinking. His brown roots were starting to show and he found himself shaking his head. He’d need to re-dye it before the wedding of course. 

His eyes roamed over the new bits of clothing in his closet and drawers, paying them no mind while he fixed his tie. Pink like his hair.

Damn did it look good on him.   
  
“Dream.” He huffed, turning around and opening the door to stare at the doll that was now standing in front of him. “Jesus Christ-” He was not expecting them to be so close.   
  
“Yes, Techno?” They clapped their hands together, watching Techno’s eyes roam over their figure.    
  
“When I get home- I will fuck you.” He kept a neutral face, watching the doll become immediately excited. They kicked at the air, their little tick like Techno shaking his head.    
  
“Wooh! You’ll fuck me and get some use- I’m standing over here collecting some dust.” They smiled, holding their hands up.   
  
Techno shook his head again- just like normal. “Yeah. I will.” He passed them, walking through the hall to grab his work bag. He just looked up to the dall still standing where he left them. It was strange to think that just a few months ago, this thing was in a box on the shelf of a warehouse. Now- it was walking, talking, and possible breathing.    
  
Oh, and extremely horny. How could he forget that bit.   
  
“Well- you have a good time at work, alright, master?” Dream winked, walking past Techno to sit back on the couch and put on one of their pornos. “I’ll just be here. Don’t worry.”

The pinkette nodded, mind lingering on the dolls that were at the store. His impulsive nature was telling him to go buy one; but he knew better than to do that. He was reminded of his medication, checking the bathroom cabinet. He’d need to go get a refill, only today’s dose remained in the bottle.    
  
He took the orange container and popped the small little capsule into his mouth, taking it without a swig of water. His eyes were on fluffy blonde hair just around the corner, huffing and stuffing the pill bottle into his work bag, along with a prescription note.    
  
He passed the couch on his way out, glancing at Dream who had put on another porno. His eyes lingered on the screen for a good few seconds and he found himself almost waving goodbye to the doll. He shook his head once again, closing and locking the door behind him.   
  
The keys jingled when he spun the keyring around his finger, a little fidget. He hadn’t been taking his meds for the past week, too caught up in the situation with Dream. The cold Winter air caused his breath to become a little vapor in front of him once his shoes touched the cement. He huffed, turning back around to go in and get a sweater.   
  
He waved to Dream this time, watching the doll ignore him in favor of the horribly filmed sex. The pinkette felt stupid for trying to interact with the object.   
  
He was able to pull up the collar of the turtleneck somewhat, folding the sleeves over his hands. He decided that he probably needed gloves. Winter was colder this year than the previous, and he was alone too.    
  
He’d lived with his family last year, able to stay indoors constantly for schooling. He had work now, huffing and watching his glasses fog up some. 

He always admired the cold, the weather always seen in a negative light. With the cold came freezing and loneliness, but people couldn’t be more wrong about that. With the number of holidays in the colder temperatures, people were brought together; families huddled up.

He passed two women holding hands and talking amongst each other, just barely turning some to stare. Lower temperatures encouraged cuddling together, having another warm body nearby.   
  
It was only sad if you were already alone, which Techno was in a way. Dream wasn’t a person and made it clear that they weren’t. The doll was just a sexual deviant, proving that fact time and time again. A whole week of trying to get in Techno’s pants, and even after that; multiple times a day.   
  
He swiped his card in the office lock, opening the door to his workplace and allowing him to walk to his own desk. The picture of his family pasted onto a small filing cabinet, a part of it ripped off. He never asked about the missing person, and he never asked about his lack of mother; deciding those were two topics to stay away from.

His father was a kind-hearted and sensitive man, he wouldn’t want to upset him with questions. The man had enough on his plate with the youngest sibling still living there. Techno huffed, sitting down at the desk and taking his eyes off the photo. 

With his laptop pulled out and started up, he checked his email, Niki had gotten him the interview that’d be the next day. Perfect. He was a working man, he liked to keep himself busy. He appreciated his free time like anyone else, but it was an empty and hollow time. His only option was to work or fuck.

He didn’t have friends to talk to, games he liked to play, or even books to read. All the forms of literature on a small bookshelf in his apartment had been read so many times he could read them without even having the book in his possession. 

He sighed, taking his hands off the keyboard and folding his fingers together in his lap. Today would just be busy work for him. 

For once, he wished he worked in an actual office building. There was always work to be done there.

His eyes slid over to his boss’s office. There was a glass wall dividing her from the rest of the place and Techno pushed off against the desk, his chair scooting across the carpet. Schlatt was in the office with her, coffee cup in hand.   
  
The pinkette huffed, going to pull himself back to the desk when he was startled by the brunette kid being right in front of him. “What the fuck-”    
  
The child was smiling, holding the same sort of notepad that the journalist would when out ona scene. “Hi, Mister! Dad said to walk around and I saw you all alone- plus your picture-” The kid pointed to the ripped photograph. Techno didn’t linger on the fact the child had called Schlatt his father, instead trying to calm his spiked heart rate. It worked, a sigh leaving his mouth.   
  
“My brothers and my dad.”   
  
“I’ve seen the blonde- he goes to my school.” 

Sometimes Techno needed to remember he wasn’t alone in this world. There were people he didn’t know about and would never meet that had their own stories to tell. But there were people that he did come across and could have ties to.   
  
There was more than just the office and apartment.

“Have you?” Techno leaned back in his seat some, relaxing.   
  
“Yeah. Tommy Pandel- right?” Techno nodded. It wasn’t the worst last name to have, but it certainly beat his slightly younger brother's decision to have his stage name be ‘Wilbur Soot’. Soot was a last name he would quickly try and change in whatever way he could.   
  
“Yeah. Tommy Pandel.” He slid his eyes back to Niki’s office, watching Schlatt walk out and into the restroom. “Devilish little guy. Are you friends with him?” Idle chatter could work while he stood up, heading to Schlatt’s desk.   
  
“Not really. He’s a little annoying- but he does let me play games with him sometimes.” The kid had followed at his feet while Techno filed through one of Schlatt’s cabinets. He frowned seeing there was literally nothing he could do until Wednesday’s interview.    
  
The kid was apparently still rattling on about the pinkette’s little brother, so the man interrupted him. “Tell you father I went for lunch.” He walked past the kid without getting confirmation that they’d tell the sly bastard about his whereabouts.

With his laptop already packed up and in his bag, and only an hour spent in his work place, Techno made his way back to that cafe. He got a coffee to go, taking his time strolling the cold California streets. He wanted to go back to the sex shop. He wanted to look at those dolls again. 

He started walking that way before he could stop himself from doing so.

His ruby eyes were locked with emerald before he had even realized he was in the store.

A delicate body behind a sheet of plastic and wall of cardboard. A living body that refused to move.

He saw the doll directly in front of him snap its eyes down towards him with a smile. He nearly stepped back, startled.    
  
“I’ve seen you around here, cutie.” The C-14Y winked at him. He looked around, realizing that no one was around. “You yelled at us yesterday- so I expect you knew this would happen.” Their former happy disposition was gone. “Why don’t you just… Take one of us home.”   
  
“Not happening.” Yeah, they were different from Dream. They looked the same, but they were different.    
  
“Why the fuck not.” It was glaring, breaking its wrists out of the chains and kicking the box open. “Why not, Techno-” It knew his name and he swallowed roughly, backing up. “C’mon, Techno-” Its hands were on his shoulders and it was right up in his face. “Techno.”   
  
He woke up at his desk, confused. “Techno.” It was Schlatt that was saying his name. “What’re you doing, buddy?” It was a friendly nickname, but the man himself was rude.    
  
The pinkette looked up at the other, doing his best to keep a neutral façade. “I’m-”   
  
“The little bugger over here says you guys were talking and you just passed out trying to pack up your things.” The man’s hand was in brunette hair, the child smiling wide. “You weren’t planning on leaving were you?”   
  
“No- no. I- of course not.” He laughed slightly, looking around. He felt somewhat off. The sex doll was taking over his life. It was invading his nightmares and could possibly be in his dreams.   
  
Schlatt nodded, opening up Techno’s laptop to his document. “Good. See if there’s anything you can edit, alright? Only the best of the best.” Schlatt was walking off, the kid following him and leaving Techno somewhat dazed.   
  
He slipped his glasses off, cleaning them off with his turtleneck. There had been a small smudge from finger pints, maybe a kid’s hand. He put them back on, running his hands through his hair. He was concerned and clearly stressed. He needed a coffee, getting up and heading to the break room.   
  
These specific times made him feel as if he worked a boring office job- which in a way he did. At least he didn’t have to do company stocks or whatever those places did. He honestly didn’t know, and was at least glad he got to write. With a shitty cup of instant coffee in hand, he started sipping at the scalding liquid.   
  
It hurt, and he winced, but it was all the better to get him to be wide awake. He stared down into the cup, watching the dark-brown liquid swirl around somewhat on its own. He didn’t understand what was going on anymore, nursing the mug in his hands.   
  
He felt as if he was becoming obsessed.   
  
Back in his apartment though, fake moans had filled what would be silence. The porno on the TV screen was so corny and Dream had nearly been laughing the whole time. They’d even started mimicking the sounds with a wide smile. “Oh god- harder daddy-” They smirked, snickering and messing with the buttons on the vibrator that they never removed. “What the fuck is this crap.”   
  
Their eyes snapped to the door when there was a knock on it. With the TV quickly turned off, they stood up, patting their skirt down and opening the door.   
  
“You aren’t Techno.” The small blonde glared at the doll standing in his way.   
  
“Correct.” Dream started closing the door but had to stop when the kid put his hand in the way.    
  
“My older brother said I could grab something of his.” He pushed past the doll, stepping into the apartment and making a B-line for Techno’s bedroom.   
  
“Did he really?”   
  
“Yeah, what are you- his roommate or something? I didn’t know he had a roommate.” The blonde knelt down by the side of the bed, grabbing a charging cord for some sort of device. He must’ve left it here.   
  
“I uh- just moved in yesterday. My name is uhm… Dream.” They didn’t really know how human conversation worked too well if it wasn’t about sex. “And uh- you got your stuff. Get out.” They put a hand on the blonde’s back, pushing them out of the bedroom.   
  
“What the hell is that thing?” There was no disgust in their voice, just confusion as they pointed to the dildo lying on the coffee table.   
  
“Nothing- get out-” They forced the blonde kid out, huffing and locking the door from the inside. A quick look through a small peep-hole in the door revealed the kid was pouting before walking off.

Dream sighed, walking over to pick up the dildo and go to put it away in Techno’s room; but they stopped before they could get there. It had paused in the small hallway, heading back to the couch and doing what it’d done the other night. Spreading their legs while they sat down at a slightly awkward angle. Nimble fingers reached down to slowly slip the vibrator out, Dream frightened by the way their body shook. That wasn’t normal.   
  
They huffed, shaking their head and getting up to wash it off in the sink. Even if they were clean, it was still a good idea to wash everything. Dream held the toys in their hands, going to put all of them away.    
  
With all entertainment gone besides the TV, Dream dawdled on the previous interaction. If that kid was a relative of Techno’s, they’d see them at the wedding. Maybe they were a little rough on trying to get the kid to leave. It just shrugged to itself, turning the TV back on and waiting.   
  
Hours passed with porn on the screen, the doll becoming fully bored of the low-quality filming and low-budget literally everything. They clicked it off, going to check the clock. Five. Techno could be home at any time. 

Though, Techno wasn’t going to be home. He’d made sure his wallet was on him; double checking for his ID. After feasting on fried chicken instead of going to his usual cafe, he’d found himself close to an hour away from his apartment and on the steps of a bar. His ID card was checked before he was allowed in, huffing and patting his turtleneck down.

He wasn’t a big drinker, but he had his moments. Getting smashed on his birthday, the single college party he went to that he almost ended up losing his virginity at it-   
  
Fuck.

He stopped for a second before sitting down right at the bar- ordering a single Screwdriver. Orange juice and vodka, something simple to start off his night. He had a mission tonight. Either get so drunk he wouldn’t think about the sex-doll living with him.   
  
Or finally, go and actually lose his virginity. Yeah, he owned a sex doll, yeah he had his fair share of encounters with the doll.   
  
But it wasn’t a person. He needed a person in his life.

He was hoping to find one here. Sipping at his drink and trying to keep himself from wussing out. He was conflicted. There was always the doll- it was human-like. He didn’t know anymore, holding his face in his hands and startling when a hand landed on his back. Someone had sat next to him now, trying to talk to the pinkette by ordering a round of shots and another one of Techno’s drinks.   
  
He gladly accepted the offer, starting idle conversation with the man. 

With at least 5 drinks in his body and a small number of shots, he had slumped against the bar top. “Wanna get out of here?” The pinkette slid their eyes to the other, nodding.

He thought he’d blacked out, senses coming back with a small moan. The slapping of skin was in his ears and a pleasure he’d never tried to give himself was in action. The pinkette’s hands were on the other’s shoulders, he was huffing and holding back small little lewd squeals. With a mouth on his neck, his eyes had threatened to roll back, body going mostly limp while clinging to the other.   
  
It was good- but it was also missing something.

He slowly slid his hands up, clinging to short dark-blue hair and gasping for breath. His head gently lolled to the side, squeaking when he was pushed down against the pillow on a motel bed.    
  
Dream had been turning the TV on and off throughout the remaining hour, getting slightly worried when Techno hadn’t come home. They’d walked to the door and unlocked it to see the lights in the apartment hall had been dimmed for people sleeping. They slowly shut it after, frowning and looking around the still lit apartment.   
  
It huffed, turning the lights off and heading back to the couch to sleep. To try, and to eventually succeed at two in the morning.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No art this chapter, but there will be some next time! :D


	5. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno says something he doesn't truly want to.
> 
> Dream goes and sees some old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who had guessed and got it right- congrats! Yes, the mystery man was indeed SquidKid!
> 
> Also, hiya! This is my friend's Discord server- CocaCrack! I'm an admin on it and tend to post some drabbles and things like one-offs to both of my main stories here. Come and join if you want!
> 
> https://discord.gg/vumDfzuP5D

Techno woke up with a massive headache and a sore ass. Sitting up and clutching his head with the softest of noises, he felt an arm wrap around his waist. “Morning, pinky.” He didn’t recognize the voice, slowly sliding his hand off his head to look over at the other man smirking up at him.   
  
“Uhm… Morning.” He didn’t remember shit from the night before, slightly scared of the fact he didn’t know where he was. The hand on his hip gently slid off and he bent over to grab his boxers from the floor, slipping them on and standing up to gather the rest of his clothes. 

He was happy to know that his work bag was still intact and not left at the bar he went to last night. Right, the bar. Stuff was slowly coming to mind and he glanced back at the other still on the bed when they talked to him. “Leaving so soon?”   
  
“I’ve got work-” He pulled the bag strap over his head so it’d lay across his torso.   
  
“Call me then-” They stayed on the bed, flashing the universal hand signal for calling. “Number is on a napkin in your bag.”   
  
He nodded. “Alright.” Then Techno was pushing the door open and closing it behind him. The pinkette would not be calling them.

A quick check on his phone made him realize he was over an hour away from his home if he walked. He sighed, having to call for an Uber.   
  
The nine-minute drive home proved to be horrible for him. He didn’t know what he was thinking, sweating some and still feeling the after-effects of his impulsive decision to get drunk off his ass and lose his virginity to a human with a one night stand. 

He pushed his palms into his eyes, wincing at how it made the headache worse.

He’d exited the car on shaky legs and unlocked his apartment door with shaky hands. “Dream..?” He blinked awkwardly, tired all to hell. With his main objective to get a glass of water and some Tylenol, he didn’t even notice the doll on the couch. The meds would kick in at some point and help with his headache, but he was still an absolute mess. “Dream-” He spun around too quickly, pressing a thumb into his temple to try and relieve the horrid pressure.   
  
He noticed the toy finally, silent while looking over the half-naked form. He left Dream here, he went out, he got smashed in two different ways. He shook his head slowly so it wouldn’t hurt, shuffling around in his bag for the napkin.   
  
_ Squid 480-277-6215 _

He folds it up, holding it up to his mouth. Maybe he would be calling them, maybe he could quite possibly try to pursue a relationship. He closed his eyes, setting it down on the counter.   
  
“Master?” Dream had sat up on the couch, staring at the other with worry. “You didn’t uhm- you weren’t here last night. Where were you?” Interrogating the other.   
  
The pinkette’s eyes slid down to the napkin again. “I was with a friend.”   
  
Now Dream was on edge, laughing it off. “You don’t have friends. You wouldn’t own a sex-doll if you had friends.” They snickered, standing and walking closer to Techno. “That’s like- a life lesson or whatever it's called.” They noticed the small paper, gently picking it up and unfolding the frail sheet. “What’s this.”   
  
“Their phone number.” He took the paper back, slipping his phone out to add it as a contact. It could quite possibly be more than just a one night stand. The napkin was promptly ripped up and thrown away.   
  
Dream frowned, looking around the apartment. “You had sex with them. I can tell-”   
  
“Yeah.” Dream’s trait of having absolutely no shame was starting to rub off on the pinkette, the man reaching up in one of his cabinets to grab a bottle of wine he’d saved from the previous year’s Christmas.   
  
Dream didn’t like how Techno was acting, nor did they like the frown that’d found its way onto their face. “You have work- you shouldn’t drink-”   
  
“It’s just a little pick me up.” With a single wine glass full of the light-pink substance, he took a sip; wincing at the strong scent of peach. “Also. What’s it to you that I saw someone.”   
  
Dream had tried to brush over that fact, not wanting to have to talk about it. “I just- you buy a sex-doll and you rarely use it. Then I learn you’re out fucking- it’s-” They waved a hand off at the pinkette, turning away some. “It’s just- why am I here. I’ve been here- you could’ve fucked me, or even the other way around.”   
  
“I needed someone.”   
  
“I am someone.”   
  
“No. You’re not.”   
  
Dream froze, pulling at the large neck of their sweater. “What do you mean, I walk- I talk- I-”   
  
“You’re a doll, Dream. You said it yourself. You’re an object of passion. You’re a literal sex-toy.” Techno took his wine glass with him on the way to the bedroom, setting the drink on his dresser while he changed for work. “You’re not a person, you’re not someone. You just walk and you just talk and you just try and make my life all centered around your goddamn job.”   
  
“I-” Dream had followed the other somewhat, standing in the doorway.

Techno’s head snapped in his direction. “Save it.” He’d gotten his pants buttoned up. “I don’t fucking care where you go. Feel free to watch your porn or leave. In fact, I’d prefer if you left.” He grabbed his bag from the kitchen again, leaving the half-empty glass in his bedroom. “I have an interview I need to get to at the office.”   
  
He didn’t slam the door behind him, but he did leave it wide open to where anyone passing by could look into the room.   
  
“Master-” Dream walked up to the apartment entrance, stepping out just barely to catch the other walking down the stairs. They slowly walked back in, glancing around at the kitchen and reflecting on what their owner had said. They knew it was inevitable that Techno might someone and that never scared the doll, never made them the least bit angry. It was their whole job, to accompany them in a sexual way until they found a partner that could do it instead.   
  
They didn’t know why it left a strange feeling in their mouth and hollow stomach. That wasn’t supposed to happen, they weren’t supposed to feel bitter about their owner finding someone. They were supposed to be happy or even neutral.   
  
So why wasn’t it either of those things?

Dream wanted to break something, to throw anything at a wall. They didn’t understand the urge, reaching hands up to hold the sides of their head.   
  
They put their boxers and skirt on, stealing a pair of Techno’s old boots to slide their sock-covered feet into. They thanked the fact they’d seen the pinkette lace up his shoes so they knew how to.   
  
They found themselves on the street of California, and they knew exactly where they wanted to go.

With people passing them by on the streets and staring for a little longer than they appreciated, it walked past, keeping its head down.   
  
Sometimes Dream needed to remember they weren't just a toy anymore with their decision to move around and reveal themself. There were people that were going to interact with them or even ignore their presence. But the kind of people that only saw them for what they used to be would pose a problem.

There was more than just sex and intimacy.

They realized that now, staring into mirrored emerald eyes. Eyes identical to their own. “Hi.” It spoke out to the motionless C-14Y on display. Its original home was this very shop, taken off the shelf and delivered to Techno via online shopping.    
  
Someone passed by, not even sparing a glance at the doll confronting its own kind.    
  
The toys still in their boxes didn’t react to him in any sort of way, staring straight ahead and completely still. “My owner is mad at me I think.” There was no thinking about it. Techno had stormed off, the problem was that they didn’t understand why, making this horrid little sound. It hurt to make it, but their body did it anyway, a second following.   
  
They were shaking, hugging themself slightly. Glass eyes glazed over and artificial tears fell.    
  
“I don’t understand it- I really don’t.” They were referring to the cries and situation. “He’s found somebody, I think, and- and I wanna be happy for him but I just can’t.” They wiped at their eyes with their soft sleeves. “I just-” Water-logged emeralds staring back into dry ones. They were staring down at the doll now, silently showing that they were listening. “I- what if they’re not right for him and he ends up hurt… He came back with pain in his head and made a glass of some sort of wine. It-” The doll held their small hands up in front of their face, noticing the small areas in its fingers where there were little ball-joints underneath the skin.   
  
They shook their head, sitting down on the floor in front of all of the dolls. The N-1CK, G-30RG3, C-14Y, P-UN5, 4-W3S4M all sorts of colored glass eyes had gone to stare at the toy on the floor beneath them.   
  
“He’s right though. What he said. I’m not a person- and I agree with him so why does it hurt-” They’d never felt pain or pleasure, they’d never cried or gotten upset. “It doesn’t make sense. Why was he so nice and- he flipped on a dime- and now I’m like this-” Their head lolled back against the opposing display shelf. “I’m crying like a human child, and it hurts. It feels like my chest cavity is full and no one’s around to try and empty it out. Feels like I’m gonna burst or something.” They took their eyes off the other models, locking their gaze with the C-14Y right in front of them. “I-” They swallowed, and that hurt just as much. Its eyes slowly dried up, the C-14Y looking down at them with pity, the other models copying in their own way.   
  
It pulled its knees to its chest, hugging them tightly and curling into a ball on the floor of the sex-shop.   
  
“I wanna go home.” They couldn’t find the strength to stand, lazily narrowing their eyes at the ground. They’d get up eventually and head back, not understanding why they’d vented to the other toys.    
  
Back at the office, Techno sat at his desk; watching the archeologist walk in and off to a conference room. He swiftly stood up, nearly falling back down and knocking multiple things over. He cursed under his breath, catching the flower vase and propping it up again.   
  
He ruffled up his hair, and fixed his tie to try and look presentable while he went into the room after the Doctor.

"Dr. Puffy." He nodded to her, sitting at the table and sliding over a sort of tape recorder. "I'll be recording our interview so I can transcribe it later in my report, is that alright?"

"Of course, Sir." She consented and the questions began.

Techno was distracted during the interview, realizing he had forgotten to start the record about a quarter of the way through. He’d apologized to the doctor and started it up, ripping the page out of his notepad that he’d been doing his best to write on. He then realized that he didn’t have to do that and audibly smacked himself in the face, dragging the hand down his face.    
  
“Are you okay?” Dr. Puffy put her hands on the table, leaning over slightly.   
  
The pinkette nodded, shuffling and scribbling in the margin of the page to make sure his pen worked. It did, the little spiral catching his eyes. “Sorry. I had a little bit too much to drink last night, still feeling it.”    
  
The woman understood, making a small noise in response. “I know how that feels. Happened to me multiple times. You sure you don’t need to reschedule?”   
  
The pinkette shook his head. It’d be fine, he could get through the goddamn interview. “Let’s begin. How’d you come up with the name for the creature?”   
  
The doll slumped over slightly, sighing and watching the C-14Y break out of the small restraints to kneel before them. “We don’t know about that. But we do know you should probably get back before someone sees you. You have a job to do. You have needs to fulfill.” This one had a playboy bunny outfit, speaking so softly to the other. One of the G-30RG3 models flashed them a small thumbs up and a N-1CK winked. The others were doing similar things and Dream stood up, pulling their sweater down somewhat and nodding.   
  
The doll shook their head, that little habit of Techno’s. “Right. Thanks C-14Y.”    
  
“Anytime, C-14Y.” The doll had stepped back into their box, Dream closing it behind them while they put themself back in the restraints. Dream waved to the other models as they walked out, keeping their head down and a smile on their face. 

They needed to be happy for Techno. If the man found someone and had to throw them away, they’d need to face that fact with a smile. It was their purpose. The relationship was strictly sexual, nothing more than that. Dream didn’t even know how to make it more than that. Dream didn’t want it to be more than that.   
  
They didn’t, they really didn’t.

\---

  
Techno pressed the button to stop the recorder, setting his pen down. “Thank you Dr. Puffy.”   
  
“Of course. I just want to make sure that the news gets out there.” She stood up, hoisting a bag filled with tools over her shoulder. She waved to him, leaving the conference room.

  
He stared down at the pad in his hands, the notes scribbled all over it. His headache had mostly cleared up, just a dull pain at that point. He lingered in the room, looking out the window-wall that divided him from the rest of the office. The pinkette stood up, taking his pad and recorder back to his desk.   
  
He passed Schlatt and his son, not acknowledging them when they had tried to converse with him. He didn't even wave, just walking by and sitting at his desk. The pinkette tapped his fingers against the tabletop, restless. He’d been regretting all his actions now. He didn’t know what the hell he was thinking with a random hook up and a night on the town.   
  
His eyes were locked with the boring plastic coating on his desk. It was peeling somewhat, his fingers latching onto it and scratching at the chipping material. It was something to focus on while he thought.   
  
He wanted to go home, but he’d gone home early all the other days and he’d get his pay docked if he left again. His head was in his hands as it had throughout the past 24 hours. What had he been doing, its a question he’d asked so many times mentally.   
  
“What am I doing.” And now verbally.   
  
“You’re going home.” It was Niki, she was standing behind him. “You got your interview, and you don’t seem to be doing too well.” She packed up his things for him. “I heard about your brother’s wedding. Why don’t you take today and tomorrow off from coming in. You can do your work at home and send me your report. I’ll publish it for you.”   
  
He took the bag shoved into his hands, shaking his head slightly. He didn’t want to go home, he yelled at Dream. He felt guilty now. He’d impulsively left and attacked the doll.   
  
He felt horrible for doing so.   
  
He shook his head, rougher. “No- I-” Or maybe he could go back and apologize. “Nevermind- I’ll go. I’ll have it into you by the end of tomorrow.”   
  
The woman nodded, patting him on the back and moving out of the way so that Techno could stand up and walk past her. He nodded as he stood up, making his way out of the building.   
  
His walk was silent, all the way to unlock his door, and step inside. “Dream? Dream- I wanted to-” His eyes fell on the couch where the doll was spread out, silent. “Are you watching porn?”   
  
The dirty-blonde nodded, pausing it. “Yeah. You’re home early.” Green doe-eyes turned towards the pinkette, blinking and curious. “Did something happen?” The doll sat all the way up, now looking slightly worried.   
  
Techno noticed how the other was properly wearing clothes, realizing the other had gone out like he said they should. “I- I wanted to apologize. For what I said and did this morning.” He set his bag on the countertop.   
  
Dream fought a scoff, mostly because they didn’t know why they’d want to scoff to begin with. “Look- you were right. I’m not mad, I can’t get mad.” They scratched at the back of their neck, slightly on edge. “I am just a doll. You’re correct.” The pale tips of his fingers gently pulling down the green fabric of the doll’s sweater. “I’m just a toy for you to eventually throw away, alright-”   
  
The pinkette shook his head, walking closer to Dream. “No- no I-” Sure he was technically right, but he didn’t think it was morally right. “But-” He shook his head, his favorite little thing to do. He’d never get over his little tick. His small action of disbelief. His small grasp on the world.    
  
Dream shuffled around, the boots dragging against the kitchen tile. “It's alright, Master. I’m just an object of sexual escapades. I’m not meant to stick around.” The doll gently placed its hands over the tops of Techno’s. “Look. You had a rough night. I reacted poorly.”   
  
“No- Dream-” Techno was just getting cut off again.   
  
“Techno.” The doll sighed, smiling shakily. “It’s fine.” It wasn’t just a statement, it was an end to the conversation. The pinkette wanted to protest, to keep going, but a quick glance at worried emerald told him to give it up. He wouldn’t push, he just flipped his hands over so he had Dream’s dainty ones in his own palms.   
  
“It might be fine, but I’m still sorry. I was- aggressive.” He let go of Dream, rubbing at his face and dragging one of his hands through his hair. “It was out of the line and uncalled for.”   
  
The doll frowned, taking their hands back fully, slowly. “It’s okay, Master. Promise.” With a single step backwards, Dream was turning their back on Techno. The pinkette could see how it bothered them, even if they tried to play it off not as such. “You can uhm- make it up to me by taking me out.” He wanted to go somewhere that wasn’t the sex-shop or the apartment. “Tomorrow.”   
  
“Alright.”   
  
Techno was up late in the night, transcribing the recording and implementing it into his report. He included each detail about Puffy’s mannerisms, remembering whenever she fiddled with a bracelet on her wrist. Nervous ticks, everyone had them. It reminded him of the way he shook his head constantly, and the way Dream pulled their sweater down.   
  
He never understood that, slowly taking his hand off the keyboard. Nervous ticks related to behavior, Techno shaking his head was a sign of disbelief. He couldn’t pinpoint Dream’s though, wondering why they’d be nervous to do whatever it is pulling the sweater down could mean.   
  
His mind first went to Dream trying to cover themself up, but he didn’t think that was it. The doll was clearly comfortable being naked. His gaze slipped just over somewhat from the computer, staring at Dream who seemed to be doing off. Their blinking was slowing while the quiet moans had changed out for a commercial break. Techno watched their eyes close for the last time, not opening even once after.    
  
The pinkette’s attention was fully on the sleeping doll, thinking of them. He shook his head, huffing and laughing softly. He’d just thought about his tick, and there it was. He turned his attention back to his report, hoping to get it all done tonight so that he could edit it tomorrow and return it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No art in this chapter either, but there will be about 3 separate things next time! LeiLen drew me so much stuff-


	6. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOH- YOU KNOW WHO DREW THE ART? @LenLei_ on Twitter! For some reason HTML has been messing up for me so here's the actual link!  
> https://twitter.com/LenLei_
> 
> THEY ARE AWESOME GO FOLLOW THEM STINKIES-

Thursday had started with Techno’s eyes on an empty couch. He sat up, slightly panicked by how Dream was gone. His ears had quickly picked up on the shower water running, though he didn’t understand why Dream had tried to take a shower.    
  
He stood up, closing the laptop that had blacked-out due to inactivity. His feet were taking him to the bathroom, slowly opening the door that hadn’t been locked. Dream’s sweater was on the ground, socks discarded right next to the green fabric. “Dream?” The pinkette peeked around the curtain to catch a glimpse of water falling off rubber skin before those charming emeralds were meeting his own gems. He stood there and stared at the doll while they stared at him.   
  
Dream was silent, slowly dabbing at their skin with a cloth. It occurred to Techno that Dream knew their own cleaning procedure. The rag was dropped and Dream stepped back to basically make room for two people. “You here to fuck me or something-” It sounded like they were curious and excited, a sort of  _ ‘did you bring a gift for me?’ _ tone.  


Techno shook his head, putting the curtain back in place. “No- I just didn’t expect you in here.”  
  


He watched Dream’s face fall slightly, but then perk back up after bending down to grab the rag. “You have work- right. I’ll just rinse off one last time and get out.”   
  
“No.” Techno had gone to sit on the lid of the toilet, questioning why he wasn’t leaving. “I’m off work today. Boss told me to stay home.” He stood up, staring at himself in the mirror. His hair was slightly messed up, longer than he usually let it get. He found he didn’t mind it, gathering what he could into a small little pony-tail.    
  
“Oh?” The water was shut off and Dream’s head poked around the shower-curtain, smiling. “You’re staying home?-” They’d stepped out from behind that curtain, snatching their sweater and putting it on, skipping any sort of towel. “That’s great! Because you know that that means.” Dream’s fingers danced along Techno’s shoulder. “That means more time to use me, y’know?” They spun around somewhat, opening up the bathroom door and walking on out.    
  
“I… Dream.” He remembered his deal, sighing. He’d started following Dream through the small hallway to the main area. “Fine. Do what you need while I work.” He opened the door and sat back down infront of his computer, not expecting Dream to immediately sit down on his lap and unbutton his pants. “You… I did not expect this so early.”   
  
“Quicker we do it, the quicker we get it over with for today, y’know?” Dream tilted their head with a smile, dainty hands pulling Techno’s dick out of his jeans and underwear. The pinkette stared down at his lap, finding himself smiling slightly too. He was getting used to the dolls antics, accepting them. He could live like this, even if it was awkward and embarrassing.   


His vision was slightly blocked by dirty-blonde hair when Dream slid on down, but he didn’t find himself caring, burying his face in the faint lime scent that was slowly fading. He’d focused on his paper, editing it and making sure it’d be the best it could be.    
  
_ The findings discovered by Dr. Puffy just this month are rumored to be the remains of a type of prehistoric creature never unearthed before. Dr. Puffy is the first person to ever find evidence of this creature's existence. It’s thought to have lived back with the dinosaurs, resembling that of the modern Giraffa Camelopardalis, or the giraffe. It’s long neck and the fact it is presumed to reside underwater makes it a cousin of the Plesiosauria. _

_Dr. Puffy is sure to discover more as time goes on, but until then the Plethoraspardalis, name also derived from the well known Plesiosauria, shall remain the newest discovery in the archeological world. She recently came in for an interview and answered all questions asked with clarity._ _  
__  
__She found the remains near Point Dume down by the Malibu area and decided to dig in the spot due to lack of others trying before._ _  
__  
_ Techno’s concentration broke when the blonde blocked his vision to turn around on his lap and sink back down on his dick. He looked around Dream’s body until the other was situated so he no longer had to crane his neck to keep writing. The other was grinding down onto him slightly and he sighed, setting his chin on top of Dream’s head, forcing the doll to hunch over on his chest slightly.  
  
They looked happy like that, eyes closed and cheek pressed against the pinkette’s heart. Techno felt clothed arms slowly snake around his waist into a sort of hug. “You’re all about work, never taking a break.”  
  
“I kind of have to be.”  
  
_She has expressed great interest in continuing to look around the area and will be there in the coming days. This is an astounding discovery, and we await to hear more about her._ _  
__  
_ His hands were off the keyboard and his head slipped down, face buried in the doll's neck and gently thrusting up into it. He could enjoy himself some, biting into rubber that wouldn’t let his teeth marks stay. He felt Dream gasp slightly, thinking it was from his bite, but then when small rubber fingers were on his collarbone, he knew otherwise. There were small hickies all over him.   
  
“So- you did.” It hurt his heart somewhat to hear that, that Dream had been somewhat hopeful maybe. That the doll had wanted him all to themself. He let the fingers poke the bruises, and thumb at them lightly. “Were they at least good to you?” He thought he heard sadness, but he brushed it off.  
  
  
“Uhm. Yeah, they were good to me.” He hands slipped all the way away from the keyboard, setting onto the dolls hips to bounce it up and down on his lap. It was strange to not hear any moans or anything, but it was also what the pinkette was used to. No sounds from his partner.  
  
His fucking partner. His mind made sure to cement that into his thoughts. The doll was nothing more. The doll was just that- a doll, a toy. But he wouldn’t say it out loud, that would be uncalled for.   
  
He’d eventually finished inside of the doll, huffing and closing his eyes with his face buried in green fabric. He felt the doll hug him slightly tighter, sighing and hugging Dream back. It felt nice to hold someone- something. His mind made the correction for him. He’d never held the doll after, and now there was a feeling he couldn’t really describe. Compassion? Possibly.  
  
All he knew was that he felt somewhat clingy, wanting to hold the other constantly. He was glad that the doll was holding him back. He almost wanted to cry, but he refused to. It was nice, it was really nice to be in the presence of another body post-coitus.

Dream was a person. To Techno, Dream was someone. “Hey, uhm… Dolly.” Dream was deserving of nicknames. He got a small hum of acknowledgment from the toy. “You wanna- go out.”   
  
Not date. Not like that. The doll slowly lifted its head up and away from Techno’s chest to stare up at the other. “I wanna go anywhere.”   
  
“How about the library.” It was Techno’s place of retreat when he was younger. Somewhere to bury himself in the world of books and live in the stories of others. He loved literature.

“What’s that.”   
  
“Somewhere people used to go to look at porn when they didn’t have the ability to at home.”   
  
There was silence, ruby and emerald locked in a staredown. “What kind of pornography.”   
  
The blonde’s answer got a short laugh out of the pinkette. “Romance novels, VHS tapes… That’s really it, I think.” He slowly bent forward till his nose was buried in the side of Dream’s head. He was most definitely touchy, bathing in a sort of glow. It was strange, he’d never felt that way before.

The doll hummed again, smiling at Techno’s little antics. It made them happy to be touched in that way; that different way than usual. “Sounds nice.” It patted Techno's back before getting up and off the others lap. The white liquid that’d been buried inside of them had slowly started leaking out and down a pale silicon thigh. They looked down at it, just shrugging and walking off, the pinkette getting a good view of a trail of cum just making its way down the doll’s leg.    
  
“You got- got a-” Techno didn’t know what to say, tucking himself back into his jeans. “Semen.” He pointed to the other’s leg, watching them go.    
  
“Yeah, I’ll just plug it up.” Which they did so, easily slipping the vibrator into themself while bending over to grab their clothes bag. They’d always returned their excess clothes into it at the end of the day. They’d dug through it, deciding to go with shorts instead of the skirt. If they were lucky, they might be able to pass off pants for the wedding.

They were tight, and they really showed off the doll’s ass. They’d spun around in the mirror multiple times, trying to get a look at their rear. It glared at its reflection. “Fuck you, whoever I was modeled after. Fuck you and your lack of a dump truck.” They shook their head, patting at the perfect globe. It was sizable, but it wasn’t the largest thing in the world. “Fuck you...” It gave itself a single spank, smiling and turning around to see Techno in the doorway.    
  
“...I’m not going to ask.” The pinkette had only come in to grab their shoes. It’d been an impulsive decision to want to take the doll out, but he thought it’d be good. Get them around people just before the wedding tomorrow. He stood, gently grabbing the doll’s hands and pulling them forward. “I think- you should put an actual shirt on.” The doll’s exposed shoulders weren’t exactly the most child-friendly thing in the world, and kids were usually at the library.

He stripped the doll of their sweater, finding an extra T-shirt hung up in his closet and helping the doll into it. They’d pulled at it somewhat, not used to something more form-fitting on their chest. The sweater was quickly pulled over the black fabric, the doll smiling and holding onto Techno’s wrists with a smile.   
  
“Do I look like a person now?” 

It caught Techno off guard somewhat.

The doll did look like a person, they really did. He fought back a frown to smile at them instead. “Yeah. You do. You’ll blend in just fine.” He moved to hold the doll’s hands, elated at their happiness. They were more human than actual humans sometimes. 

He helped lace up their boots, otherwise they’d be waiting for a while, and he was then holding Dream’s hand. The pinkette locked the front door behind them, smiling and immediately latching onto the blonde’s hand again. He felt clingy and sappy; romantic even. The doll wasn’t a partner in any way but sexual, but their smile was worth it.

He’d led them out on the streets, some people looking at his curiosity. They’d smile as the two passed them, seeing the blonde’s excitement about being out. They’d been on autopilot before, going to the sex-shop without looking around. Now everything was available to them, getting pulled into the library all too soon.

But the building was full of just as many things to be excited about. People, books, computers. The doll was already walking off to the closest shelf to read all of the spines. There were copies of historical documents and thriller novels. Dream picked one of the books off the shelf, holding it between rubbers hands.    
  
_ ‘How to be a Human’ _

Well that was just hilarious and caused them to crack up; laughter. They’d never laughed before, even when joking it was always smug or pretending to be serious. There was a sly giggle here and there, but never genuine laughter. 

Techno watched with a smile, finding himself laughing along. They’d had a rough patch in their friendship, but now it was blowing over in favor of being happy, being around people. They had a wedding to go to tomorrow, the perfect time for them to make up and get over it.   
  
So what if Dream wasn’t a person. They were sentient and got along well enough with humans. The doll’s cheerful and goofy smile could light up a room and Techno huffed, watching the blonde keep the book in their hands. “I’m getting this- I want it.”  
  
  
“Alright.” The pinkette slid somewhat across the carpet, glancing around everywhere. There were books here that he hadn’t read yet, and his inner child wanted to read all of them. A book-lover at heart, an English major to pursue a want to make literature of his own. 

A horror experience between two soul mates, a daring tale of two lovers on different sides of the law, and a college student who met one of the meanest people online. They were tales he could pick up and get lost in, lose himself and lose the world. He could be invested in the storyline, a book already in his hands.   


The blonde had come up next to him, looking at the cover and then up at the pinkette’s face. Glasses were pushed up and an out of character smile crossed his features. “There’s more than just informative works. There’s these story books.” He held it out to the doll, watching a cautious hand take it from him.

They’d reviewed the cover, turning it around and squinting at the back.   
  
Right. Techno forgot that Dream couldn’t really read. He winced, grabbing Dream’s wrist and leading them up the stairs to a different section of books. Spanish dictionaries, Chinese dictionaries, a crash course on the English language. He quickly picked that last one up, taking the story and joke guide to being a human from the doll and handing the informative text to them. “That should teach you how to read well enough-”  
  
  
Dainty hands opened the cover, eyes scanning the page, and a head being tilt to the side. “It- so-” They were stammering, but it wasn’t because they were reading anything. Emerald eyes looked up at caring rubies, frowning and looking back down at the book, and then around the library.  There were people, and they looked like a person. They could act like one if they tried hard enough. “Techno-”   
  
But it just didn’t feel right. 

The words on the page made no sense, they couldn’t read, they couldn’t understand. THe doll shook their head, passing it back and smiling slightly. “I might not be able to read books- but I can read you.” They pointed a finger at the pinkette, jabbing at his chest. “This is your place, these are your people.” The doll took its hand back, looking over all the patrons.   
  
Some kids sipping slushies, people sitting in chairs and reading some of the books, a librarian organizing a shelf.    
  
“This is your happy place, Techno.” It patted at Techno’s back, smiling wider. “I don’t think it’s mine.”   
  
Well there was no way in hell the pinkette would be taking the doll to a strip club.

Or maybe he would. It was barely the afternoon. Time would tell. “Is there anywhere that’s got more naked people?”   
  
Goddamnit.   
  
Techno huffed, smiling awkwardly and chuckling with just as much emotion. “Yeah- but those places are for night time. So- we’re here till then.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, lips thinning into a line.   
  
“I was just joking with you. If I’m being honest- naked people get boring fast.” They opened the book again, squinting at it again and mumbling stuff under their breath. “Being naked also gets boring fast. Clothes are fun.” The doll was indeed feeling uncomfortable in clothing, but it just made them feel better in their brain. They didn’t understand it, but being fully clothed made them happier than they thought it would.   
  
“So why do you…” The pinkette decided to not question it, instead leading Dream over to a few open chairs so they could both read their books. He ended up with a lapful of a doll trying to teach itself how to read. It didn’t bother him though, using the doll’s shoulder as a chinrest and holding the book out. 

A world to slip away into. A medieval knight fighting for the princess. Fighting for her hand in marriage. On a quest to slay the dragon, the knight would most definitely be victorious; a happy ending was in store. He’d felt the doll slump against him slightly, smiling and turning the page of his story to see Dream copy him and turn the page of their own book.   
  
It was overwhelmingly domestic and his hands gripped the book slightly tighter. It was unsettling, but he kept his smile. He wouldn’t let his brain twist his view on the world. It was all about Dream for the rest of the day. He’d ignored the doll for too long, and it was always so lonely; he had a friend now though. 

He watched a freckled face tilt to look up at him and point to something in the phonetic book. “So. There are just the letters and they’re jumbled in specific ways. The sounds are the letters and the letters together make the words.”   
  
It took the pinkette a minute to figure out what the blonde was saying, staring down at the book they held. “Yeah.” He pointed to a simple word on the page. “You like to say sex a lot, well. S-E-X. It looks how it sounds. Just like box. B-O-X. That’s not the same for some other words when in written form, but you know how to say them so you should learn how to read easier than that.” 

The doll nodded, looking back down at the book. “Then there are balls... dicks… cocks-” They slid their finger over a chart with the letters on it, smiling and tapping to spell the words. Though it was mostly wrong.    
  
“Well... Balls has two L’s, dicks has a C, and cocks is C-O-C-K-S instead of K-O-K-S. You did good. A valiant effort.” The word was present in his mind due to previously seeing it in the story book.

The valiant knight saving the princess, right, the hero was just about to meet a bard along the way. He closed the book, slipping a complementary bookmark into the page for the time being so he could focus on Dream properly. “...That doesn’t make sense-” They frowned, squinting at the page.    
  
“It’s just a strange English rule.”   
  
“You’re an English Major right- words and stuff- that's your jam, right?” The doll turned their head mostly to stare Techno down. “This is your thing you’re good at-” The patted at Tehcno’s chest, smiling. “Just like how I’m good at getting fucked in literally every way possible-” A nearby parent looked up from their book to glare at Techno and the doll on his lap, they were then pulling their child away.   
  
“...Close enough?” The pinkette shrugged, laughing slightly. “Yes. Books and words are my ‘jam’. I wanted to be a writer.” He took the book from Dream’s hands so he could hold it for them.    
  
“Well, why aren’t you a writer?” Emerald eyes were curious and ruby couldn’t find a way to answer them. “If that’s what you like then you should do it- same with if you don’t like something then you should quit.” Freckled cheeks had small little dimples due to the large smile spread across the dolls sculpted features.

They were such a fucking hypocrite. Though, you really couldn’t just quit a purpose or existence. They were still hypocritical in a sense, telling Techno to pursue his wants; to quit his boring job. Dream should’ve done the same, giving up on the box they came from and what it meant for them.

But they wouldn’t. It was their lifestyle, their meaning. It was all they had.

It wasn’t all they had. They had Techno too now, smiling and leaning against the pinkette. “Quit that dumb job of yours and go and write some good stuff.”    
  
The pinkette found himself leaning down and planting a small kiss on top of the doll’s head. “I dunno. I’m not that good.”   
  
“I’ll be the judge of that.”   
  
“You can’t read.”   
  
“I’m learning.” The doll crossed their arms, pouting. They were an awfully fast learner too. “I saw how to cook on those TV shows, and if we get this book then I’ll have mastered the art of reading within a day. I guarantee it.” They took the guide back from Techno, flipping through it. “I’m getting better.”

The pinkette shrugged, the fabric of Dream’s shirt being lifted just slightly from the motion. “I dunno.” His eyes were shut, staring over the doll’s shoulder at the page the book was open to. “Maybe I’ll write something and give it to you. Maybe I won’t.”   
  
He wouldn’t. Sure Techno had a bit of time off work now, but he’d be busy with the wedding that was tomorrow. That’s right, he still needed a suit or something, and probably one for Dream too. Couldn’t really show up in a T-shirt and booty shorts. “Well you better- I wanna know all about the stuff you write. You just-” Dream pulled the book up to hide half of their face. “-Might have to read it to me. Since-” The doll turned away. “Maybe I’ll learn before then. Maybe I won’t.” They echoed Techno’s previous statement.   
  
The doll stayed hidden, eyes peering over the edge of the book. They raised their eyebrows, winking at the pinkette. It caused the other to laugh at the dolls antics, smiling and ruffling its hair. “You’re-”  _ Adorable. Cute. Gorgeous. _ “-hilarious.” He watched the book slide down onto Dream’s lap, the doll now sitting sideways and laying across Techno’s lap.    
  
“Thank you. I try my best.” It closed the book, leaning against the pinkette with a wide smile. “I’m the funniest thing out there.”   
  
Techno noticed the wording, feeling a sort of metaphorical pain. The doll didn’t see themself as a person. Right. He wouldn’t let that bother him though, just sighing and nodding. “You really are. Funniest thing there ever was.” He had sparked the fire and the doll fanned the flames of self-deprecation. Self-degradation?    
  
He felt like shit for doing that to Dream.    
  
“Fuck yes I am. Books are boring-” The doll stared up at Techno, then looking across the expanse of the upstairs library. They spotted a selection of items, glancing back at Techno as if to ask for permission to go look around. The pinkette just shrugged, feeling Dream stand up and walk off; throwing the book directly at Techno’s face though of course. 

It disappeared behind a shelf that had board games instead of books, smiling and looking around. This gave Techno time to sigh and gather all the books, rubbing the spot that the flying object had hit him at. He stood up, walking over to the nearest counter. He checked out the selected books, giving a curt nod to the employee. With his feet bringing him back where Dream had run off to, he paused, looking around. The doll wasn’t where he let them.   
  
Panic slowly set in but was gone when he was tackled from behind and nearly pushed into a shelf from the added, but light, weight. “Master, look-” They held a small piglet plushie within their grasp, smiling wide and slipping off Techno’s back to show it off. “It’s you!-”   
  
“What is that supposed mean-”   
  
“Because you’re a slave to the corporate machine and a greasy pig.”   
  
Techno was silent before shaking his head. “That barely makes sense.” He took the stuffed animal from the doll, holding the plush and staring down at its large plastic eyes. It was adorable, just like-   
  
“Can I get it?” The doll was excited and took the small piglet back with an insanely large smile. A freckled cheek rubbed against pink fur and plush rubber lips kissed the animal on the cheek. “Pleaaaaaaaaaase.” Techno huffed, rubbing the back of his neck slightly.    
  
“Why. Why do you want it so bad.” He shifted his weight from what foot to the other, watching someone walk past the small space between the shelves. They didn’t spare the doll or the pinkette a glance.   
  
“Uh. Cause it’s soft.” The doll held it up to their face, covering their nose and mouth to try and look pitiful. “C’mon, Master. You wanna buy the pig so bad. Oh- you wanna buy it  _ so _ bad.” Dream was doing anything they could to get the small thing. “I’ll do whatever you want for it-” They pulled the pig down to their chest and licked their lips. “ _ Anything. _ ”   
  
“Anything?”   
  
“Anything.” Dream smirked, winking just like they had before. “Whatever you want, Master.” The doll kissed the plushie again, spinning around and basically grinding against Techno.   
  
“Alright. I’ll get it for you if you can go and talk to someone that isn’t me.”   
  
The doll scoffed, face unimpressed. “That’s not- not what I expected.”   
  
“Well what did you expect?”   
  
“Literally anything else.” Dream passed the piglet to the pinkette and looked around. There weren’t many people who seemed approachable. It didn’t know what to do, just leaning against Techno. “I don’t know how- what do-” There was a strange noise, a groan, a scoff, disappointment. “People-”    
  
There was a familiar kid walking around and Techno pointed towards the brunette. “Son of one of my coworkers. Nice kid, it should be easy.” He patted at Dream’s shoulder, pushing the doll towards the kid.   
  
A six foot tall sex doll stood by a kid nearly two feet shorter. It was like the beginning of a joke. A doll and a child walk into a bar. Dream was silent, but then their eyes caught onto the bee plush the kid was holding. “Holy shit thats so fucking cool-” Their mouth ran before their thoughts. “I mean it's nice.” They were fucking dying already. Sure they really wanted to talk to people, but they were starting to feel like Techno was the only person they needed.

  
The guy was monotonous, boring, and overall a lug; so Dream would brighten his day and add excitement. They’d shake the man up from routine.   
  
The doll looked back at the other’s arms, pouting and staring at the pig. They let out a small whine and looked back at the kid. “You know that guy right-” It pointed at the pinkette, kneeling down with a hand on the kid’s shoulder.   
  
“He works with my daddy!” Small arms tightened around the bee and a small squeak filled the air. Dream had to keep in another whine. “Do you know him?”   
  
“He’s my roommate, and he said I couldn’t get the thing in his arms unless I talked to you.”   
  
“Well that’s just stupid.” The kid pouted, nose turning up in the air. “I’m Tubbo, and I really think that he should let you get that plushie.”   
  
“Thank you.” This kid, Dream decided, was going places. “You are very nice, Tubbo.” They were doing it, they were somewhat holding a conversation. It felt somewhat forced though. The doll walked back up to Techno, almost falling against him. “What the hell- why did I have to do that-”   
  
“If you go to the wedding there’s gonna be people there who will talk to you and stuff-” The pinkette handed the pig plushie back to Dream, excited to see their face light up immediately. “If you can’t talk to a child then how are you gonna talk to anyone else?”   
  
“I just won’t-” The doll walked off, Techno following close behind with his books. He paid for both the stories and stuffed animal at the register, sighing and pulling Dream back out onto the street. “Hey- do I need to wear something fancy?-” They didn’t know how weddings worked, but it seemed like a formal event.   
  
Techno hummed, looking the doll up and down and thinking. “Maybe. You can just wear what you have on now if you really wanted. Formal wear is expected but not... Required-”   
  
Seeing the doll hug the life out of the pig plushie and throw their hands into the air with a wide grin made the pinkette gain a smile of his own.   
  
For the rest of the day the two didn’t really interact, Techno scanning his email at home and Dream clinging to their plushie while watching some stupid porno. “There room for one more on this couch?” The doll nodded and Techno sat down, making fun of the cheesy lines with the doll.   
  
It felt like he had a friend.   
  
An actual friend.


	7. Author's Note!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T CLICK AWAY, PLEASE-

Okay so, first things first. Thank you everyone for reading this fic. It started as just a little drabble that was Techno fucking sex-doll Dream, and then I couldn't stop myself from expanding on it. One of my friends came in and told me to post it; which as you can see, I did so.

I didn't expect this to gain as much traction as it has- and for people to love it as much as they do. I don't have an update for you this Friday because the wedding chapter is extremely long :) and I'm not finished with it. Instead, this Friday is going to be designated to celebrating you guys as my audience. Feel free to Ask Me ANYTHING. Relating to me, my fics, anything like that- in the comments and I will answer.

Thank you for being a part of this wild ride, and thank you for waiting patiently for our last(?) chapter.  
  
I'm sorry if this disappoints everyone since there's no update, but I want to make sure this fic goes out with a bang and a happy ending :)  
  
I want to make sure I do it _right_!


	8. Author's Note 2 Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goddamnit

No update this week; but for different reasons.  
  
I had set aside time to work on our final(?) chapter and my Math test results decided they'd show up as a 9.5/20. (Guys, I write fanfiction. I'm not that smart in real life) So I took that time set towards this fic and used it to practice the formulas and retake the test (which I got a 16/20 on, hallelujah).  
  
So I was up at 4am this morning working on the chapter and I just said to myself "I am not getting this done." Because honestly, I'm not even halfway through it! I'll be working on it a lot over the weekend so either next Friday or earlier in the week y'all will get the chapter.  
I can't be sorry enough because I promised weekly updates and this is the SECOND week I've failed to deliver!  
  
I was speedrunning doing this fic and Heart Lies but I couldn't juggle both in the same time frame so I'm taking Saturday for Heart Lies and the rest of today and Sunday for Doll Sweetheart.  
  
Hope you can forgive me. Feel free to be mad at me in the comments :(  
  
I'll answer any questions y'all have for me (as long as they aren't math-related)


	9. Author's Note AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

Guys I can't believe this fic is taking for-fucking-ever on this one chapter. My grades have recently fallen and so I've not been able to multitask both fics (Heart Lies and this one)  
  
I might change the upload schedule to every OTHER Friday, so that it basically skips a week and then update. Please tell me in the comments how y'all feel about this <3 Because I fucking HATE disappointing y'all.  
  
Again, so sorry for taking forever; but it is being actively worked on. (I've got 2,090 words out of my personal goal of 7,000 for this chapter)


	10. Friday Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'VE DECIDED I'M TIRED OF KEEPING YOU GUYS FROM GETTING FED WITH THIS STORY SO I'M POSTING THE FINAL CHAPTER IN 2 HALVES.

Techno had awoken with his face in Dream’s lap and the light weight of a stuffed animal on the back of his head. “Morning.” He sat up, the plushie falling on the ground and Dream leaning forward to grab it. He watched Dream cling to the cute pig and smiled at the sight. It was adorable, it was so incredibly cute. He took the pig from Dream, cuddling it himself and chuckling softly.   
  
“Good morning, Techno.” Small fingers took the plushie back and the pinkette noticed that Dream was still wearing his shorts.    
  
He was about to comment on it, but a quick look at the clock on the wall made him panic. “Shit- Dream, we’re gonna be late if we don’t get ready now-” The pinkette was standing up and rushing to the bathroom, hairbrush tangled in matted waves of cotton candy. He couldn’t remember the last time he brushed his hair, and that was a big no-no, knots present all throughout.   
  
He was wincing as it was pulled through, but managed to bear it and grabbed a hair-tie. “Shouldn’t you shower?” Dream stood at the door, holding the pig plush by one of its hooves. The sight reminded Techno of a kid standing in the doorframe of a bedroom, about to annoy their parents into doing something.   
  
He knows, he was one of those kids. “Maybe- Maybe I should-” He looked towards the curtain, debating it and settling on no shower. “But then again that’ll take up time that we don’t have. Go find some pants or something- I’ve changed my mind from yesterday, we need to look semi-presentable.”   
  
The blonde nodded, taking their plushie and walking into the bedroom.   
  
Techno sighed, eyes closing and hands pulling out his deodorant and some cologne. He could mask whatever odor was clinging to him, spritzing the bottle and coating certain areas that he knew would definitely be sweating.   
  
He was half-assing this, heading to the bedroom himself to see Dream pull up comically large pants. “...You need a belt-”   
  
“Yes, I need a belt.” The blonde had to hold the waist up while the pinkette dug through his drawers, eventually getting the belt through the loops and tightening it to the doll. “Or maybe jeans would be better instead of whatever these are-”   
  
“Slacks. They’re slacks.” He tilted his head, then shook it, digging through the drawer for a different pair. “Those ones aren’t even mine, I think they’re a pair I stole from my father. Too big on me, definitely too big on you-” He found a smaller pair, handing it to Dream and watching the doll struggle with the belt before getting the other pair on.   
  
He did not miss the smile and then the turn to the mirror so the doll could look at their ass.   
  
Of course, why wouldn’t Dream do that?   
  
He rolled his eyes with a smile, once again thinking back on his words. “Here- I have something different.” He grabbed Dream’s mini-skirt and a pair of tights that he’d received as a gag gift one Christmas.    
  
The doll was immediately scooping the clothes up and shedding the slacks to put on the other option, clearly happy about still getting to have their skirt.   
  
Techno chuckled, but stopped when he saw Dream grab their thin sweater. “No- you’re gonna get cold-” He didn’t actually know if the doll could get cold, but nonetheless, he was pulling out two of his coats and manhandling Dream into one, watching the doll pull at it. They were drowning in the semi-heavy fabric and seemed to visibly give up trying to zip it up.   
  
The pinkette zipped it for them and helped smooth out the wrinkles so that could move without looking like a giant marshmallow.  
  
“I hate this.” Dream looked so grumpy, movements slightly stiff in all the clothing. “It’s all itchy-”   
  
“Hey, you want to go to the wedding; you have to wear the clothes.” He patted Dream on the head, watching them literally try and escape the hand.    
  
They were eventually dressed and Techno was calling an Uber, motioning for Dream to get in the backseat and slide over. The doll obliged, looking and watching the other file in after them. “How far away is this place-”   
  
“Not too far, but we will be there a long while...” He checked the time on his phone and face palmed. “...I’m an idiot.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“The clock in my apartment must be busted. We have an hour more than I thought.”   
  
There was silence before Dream was wheezing, Techno didn’t even know the doll could do that.   
  
“If we have more time then… Is there anywhere we can go or?”   
  
Techno hummed in response to the question, peering out the windows. “Oh- stop the car.” The driver nodded, pulling over onto the side of the California streets. “You’ve probably never heard of McDonald’s before, right?’   
  
“McWhatsit?” The doll took Techno’s hand, not wanting to be left behind while the car drove off.  
  
“McDonalds. They’re serving breakfast at this time.” Techno pulled up the menu on his phone and handed it to Dream. “What from there would you want?”   
  
There was silence while Dream read what was presented to them, eyes slowly sliding over to Techno. “I can’t taste things.”   
  
Right. How could the pinkette forget.   
  
He stopped at the crosswalk, looking over at Dream and sighing. “Well- then I guess I’m getting breakfast and you can play games or-”   
  
“That being said- I want this ‘Happy Meal’ thing.” The blonde passed the phone back and tugged on Techno’s hand so the other would take them across the street.   
  
The warmth inside the fast-food place was welcome, but Dream didn’t stop clinging to the other. There were a lot of people inside. They were reminded of their run-in with the child so that they could get their pig plush.   
  
This got a big smile on the doll’s face, letting go of Techno to reveal why the jacket had been so puffy.   
  


They hid the plush underneath, pulling it out and pressing their cheek against the pink felt.   
  
“You did not bring your plushie.”   
  
“It’s right in front of your eyes." Techno just rolled his eyes, going to order a black coffee, a single burger, and a burger happy meal. He'd probably eat the food if Dream didn't.  
  
"The girl toy or the boy toy in that?" The worker who clearly didn't get paid enough to see a doll doting over a plush pig looked up into ruby eyes.  
  
Techno looked back at Dream and then at the display that showed which selection would be which toy type.  
  
Either Hotwheels cars, or mini plushies. "Girl toy, I guess." He swiped his credit card in the machine, getting handed a receipt.  
  
He thought Dream might appreciate another small plushie to add to the doll's collection.  
  
He stood over to the side, pulling Dream with him while they waited for their order to appear. He heard the doll mumbling to the piggy and giving it little kisses, distracted by the tray of food. The doll was handing Techno the plush and taking the tray for them. "Where- what do we do."  
  
"We sit down, c'mon." He waved his arm towards a table and sat down only to see Dream go past him and into the child's play-place. He just smiled and stood up to go follow them.  
  
The tray was set down on the table and Dream was grabbing his pig before looking around. They managed to climb into the play area and slide down one of the slides.   
  
Techno could see their emerald glass-eyes  _ shine  _ with enjoyment. “Get over here and eat your food- you can play after.”   
  
The doll came walking on up and sitting down next to Techno in the booth-seat, grabbing his red-box with a yellow smile. “How do-”   
  
Techno reached for the top, pulling it apart so Dream could get a look at the insides. The pinkette heard a gasp while he was unwrapping his cheeseburger and then a small bear was in front of his face.   
  
It had pink and red patterned-fur covered in different sizes and types of hearts. “Cute.” The thing was so small that it fit perfectly in Dream’s palm, closing their fist around it to see it was entirely gone.    
  
“This is the best fucking thing I’ve ever gotten.”   
  
“What about your pig plush?”   
  
“ _ Besides  _ Carl.”   
  
“Carl?” Techno set down his burger after taking a bite, wiping his hands on a napkin in front of him.   
  
“Carl, that’s the pig’s name.” Dream copied Techno in unwrapping their own burger, trying a bite and sticking their tongue out. “Strange texture.”   
  
“Y’know-” THe pinkette put up a finger. ‘When I was young, my dad took me to a ranch with horses. Told me to name one. Y’know what I named it?”   
  
There was silence between the Dream and Techno, the doll poking though and finding the small pit of fries. They clearly liked those more than the burger, even if they had no sense of taste.   
  
“You were supposed to guess-”   
  
“Oh.”   
  
“No, it’s alright. I named it Carl.” He smiled, ruffling up Dream’s hair and watching them hum.    
  
“So like, after the wedding and shit, could we like- get in bed and fuck or something?” Bored emerald eyes stared into ruby. The doll wanted to be active, not sitting down at a table.   
  
There were some sounds of alarm from nearby tables, those having heard what the blonde said. “I- yeah. Yeah, fine.” He scarfed down his burger like a hungry animal and pointed at Dream’s. “Are you gonna eat that?”   
  
The doll shook his head and passed the entire box over, besides the toy and fries of course. “You can have it.”   
  
“Alright- I guess go… Do whatever you were doing.”   
  
Which was getting up and walking off- but walking back almost immediately and setting the plushies in Techno’s lap. “Keep Carl and Spirit safe.”   
  
Spirit must’ve been the bear’s name. “I will- you go have fun.” Dream was nodding and walking on off, further into the play area.   
  
The pinkette set his phone on top of the table, swiping through messages, a family group chat. It was flooded with Phil gushing over Wilbur’s suit. The pinkette would admit, his brother looked pretty  _ dapper _ .    
  
GrumpyPants: I’ll be there within the hour, my plus one is busy right now.   
  
Wilbur: Ooooh a plus one, Technoooo   
  
GrumpyPants: Shut.   
  
He looked up and saw Dream’s head through a plastic window in something that looked like a car. He snapped a picture and sent it.   
  
Wilbur: Wait is that a McDonald’s playplace

  
He didn’t answer his brother, putting his phone to sleep and making eye contact with Dream. He tapped the top of the table and he watched the doll nod and climb down and out to run back up to the table. “I had fun.”   
  
“I bet you did.”   
  
“But not as much fun as when your dick is in me-” Techno had tried to take a sip of his coffee and ended up spitting it out onto the table. He just shook his head, using the napkins to wipe it up. He was laughing- or crying, they sounded the same.   
  
People were staring at the two while Techno led the doll out of the fast-food joint.   
  
Another Uber was called, and the wedding was upon them.   
  
Blue and yellow flowers all around, petals coating the ground.The pinkette grabbed his name tag from the reception desk and stuck it to his shirt, discarding his coat and putting it on a coat rack. He did the same with Dream’s coat and smiled watching them figure out the way they wanted their sweater to be settled.   
  
A lot of people were here, family friends Techno hadn’t talked to in a while. “Here. Go find a brunette with curly hair-” He pushed Dream towards the crowd in the adjacent room and the blonde was awkwardly walking off. “He’s probably wearing yellow or a beanie, and his name is Wilbur.”   
  
“I don’t know what a beanie is- but okay-” Dream was gone before Techno could clarify.   
  
“Techno!” The pinkette whipped around to be face to face with his father and outspread his arms to get a hug. “You made it.”   
  
“You act like I wouldn't've-”

\---

Dream had found their way to a speaker that was blasting some sort of love song. The doll pushed away from the loud noises and peered around. They stood out somewhat, an unblemished face and an impossibly perfect appearance. They were sculpted this way.    
  
Taller than some of the guests, they slid their way back through the small crowd.   
  
They found the source of the music, someone in a suit was singing. He had a guitar around his shoulder. He was the one playing the music that came through the speakers.   
  
Dream saw the fact that they wore yellow, coming up to the edge of the stage. “Are you Wilbur?”   
  
There was a musical break in the song, the doll now seeing that blonde kid playing on the keyboard with the brunette from the library. “Yes, and you?” Wilbur was crouching on the edge of the stage, away from the microphone and just idly plucking the strings to the accompanying melody.   
  
“I’m- a friend of Techno’s, I don’t know if you know him. He told me to come find you.”   
  
The brunette nodded, and stood back up, flashing Dream a single finger extended, a sign to give him a minute. He was just finishing off the lyrics and setting the guitar down.   
  
The two children continued to play a lone melodic tune.   
  
“Of course I know my own brother, I don’t know why he’d send you my way though.” He adjusted the strange hat that kept curly hair out of his face. “Welcome to my wedding ‘Friend of Techno’.”   
  
The doll found themself laughing. “No no- my name is Dream-”    
  
“Alright then, Dream.” This felt much better than being forced to talk to the child from the library. This man was smooth and funny. “Truly don’t know why Techno would tell you to talk to me other than keeping you busy- also truly don’t know how my brother managed to actually make a friend.” He hummed, back-tracking. “At least I assume you’re a friend of his.”   
  
“I am- I am.”    
  
The brunette climbed off the stage, spinning Dream around on his finger. “If I wasn’t getting married I’d be looking forward to serenading you with more music.”   
  
The doll’s cheeks heated up, not expecting someone to flirt with them; they didn’t expect this to ever happen in the slightest. The people here all had smiles on their faces and Dream smiled at the chipper brunette. “I wanna… Find Techno-” They let go of Wilbur’s hand with a smile. “He had me come find you so I want you to help me find him again.”   
  
He straightened his tie before walking away, turning back to motion for Dream to follow. “If I know him and someone has left him alone, he’s searching the catering for any hint of potatoes.”   
  
“Hey wait-” Dream ran through people to catch up. “That’s all he makes himself in the way of food-”   
  
“He’s addicted.” Wilbur spun on his heels to pull Dream along, Techno was indeed poking around the food. His father had mostly left him alone after the initial greeting. “You left your friend with me Techno.”   
  
The pinkette turned towards them and smiled. “Dream needs to get out and talk to people.”   
  
“Wanna just- hang out with you for a bit.” The doll walked over to Techno’s side, looking over the food. “Didn’t we just eat lunch-”   
  
“Yeah, but potatoes are a light meal. Plus, the starch is good for your skin.”   
  
There was a moment of silence between the blonde and pinkette.   
  
“Good for my skin I mean-” Right, Dream was rubber. “Look, you go find the table I’m supposed to be sitting at- number 2.” He pushed Dream away again. “I’ll bring sweets.”   
  
And then the blonde was off, searching around and eventually sitting down.   
  
The wedding was about to kick off.


End file.
